Rebirthing
by Dream'sRealm
Summary: Sequel to New Horizons and last book in the Darkstorm saga. Governing a once war torn world is no easy feat and Optimus knows this to be true. Still, after just having an eon old civil war, a rebellion comes as a shock. And, how are his son and the offspring of his former enemy tied to it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Blondie and I do not own Transformers or any of its canon characters. However, we do own our OCs, including our unique interpretation of Rodimus, Depthcharge, etc. **

**Theme Song: What Do You Want From Me? by Forever the Sickest Kids **

Rodimus looked at his best friend with an all too familiar deadpan expression. "You're insane."

"No, I'm brilliant," Fastback smirked. "You know you're gonna be laughing just as hard as the rest of us."

"Yeah, just because you're the son of a Prime doesn't mean you need to be soooo boring," Breakdown grinned and replied jokingly.

"I don't know," Skyquake said, still a bit apprehensive about the whole situation. "My carrier'll kill me when she finds out."

"What? You scared, big guy?" their techno-organic companion, Depthcharge, grinned.

"Of my carrier? Pit yes. She may look sweet but she'll put the fear of God into all of us given the chance."

Fastback scoffed. "At least Darkstorm isn't a sniper. Get her mad, you just have to run. Get **my** carrier mad and nowhere's safe."

"And yet you're the one that's planning this entire thing," Skyquake replied pointedly.

The Praxian shrugged. "Eh, what can I say? I like living on the edge. Besides, it's not like she's the one we're going after here. She won't hear about it for a cycle or so, and even then no one will know I planned it." Fastback pointed at everyone present. "Because no one knows anything about anything, right?"

Depthcharge and Breakdown both nodded solemnly whilst Rodimus and Skyquake seemed to pause. "If my creators ask who did it, you know they'll make me talk," Skyquake said.

"Thou shalt not lie, remember, Fastback?" Rodimus crossed his arms.

"Oh no I'd never ask you to **lie** per say . . . just strongly suggest that it wasn't your idea and leave it at that."

The tall orange and red youngling vented wearily, running a servo down his facial plating. He knew he should have been used to Fastback's mischievous pranks by now but still… at times it could be ridiculous. If he didn't know any better, he would think he was raised by the twins… both sets.

Fastback snickered at his best friend and nudged the bucket by his side with a pedde. "How about we set to work, eh?"

"Sounds good to me," Breakdown grinned a bit evilly. "Ah, I can't wait to see the look on my sire's face if it's him that gets it."

"You are terrible," Skyquake frowned. "What'd he ever do to you?"

"All those voors of him fussing over mine and my sister's paint job, that's what," Breakdown rolled his optics before handing Skyquake a bucket of feathers and obnoxious neon paint. "Here, you're a Seeker. Fly up there and drop it on my command."

Skyquake took it reluctantly as he grumbled, "Mech, I still don't know how I got suckered into this."

"Because you're a good guy and you want to see this just as much as the rest of us," Fastback smiled as be picked up his own bucket, filled with super glue.

"No, it's because we're too idiotic to say no," Rodimus muttered under his breath. "If I had any sense, I'd leave now."

Depthcharge smirked. "What? The goody-two-shoes son of the Prime afraid to have a little fun?"

"No!" Rodimus glared. "I just… What if it's Aunt Darkstorm? She doesn't deserve this."

Skyquake nodded. "Yeah, my carrier's too kind to be pranked."

"But my sire and the rust bucket have it coming," Breakdown replied. "Sides, if I see her coming, you can just distract her and lead her to safety, all right?"

"I… I guess so."

Everyone was interrupted as they heard heavy footsteps approaching the medical bay. "Scrap," Breakdown cursed as he ran to turn off the lights and hide.

All the others on the ground scrambled to their respective positions whilst Rodimus moved much slower, hanging his helm as he did so. He was a fragging idiot for listening to them. He froze however as a familiar voice called out into the dark.

"Ratchet?"

It was his sire, Optimus Prime. Rodimus ran over to the others to warn them but it was too late. Before they could hear the Prime speak, they had already set their plan into motion. He could hear his sire stumble due to the barrage of feathers and paint before eventually tripping, landing on the pile of super glue. He struggled, trying to break free.

"What is the meaning of this?!" he loudly demanded. "Show yourselves!"

The others stood there, frozen.

"Frag, we're doomed," Skyquake whimpered.

"Show yourselves now!" Optimus angrily demanded. The sheer authority in his tone caused them to obey. The lights were dimmed before even with the lack of light, the Prime's optics narrowed as he observed the mechlings, especially when he saw his son among them.

"Optimus, we can explain!"

"It was an accident!"

"Yeah, we weren't aiming for you!"

"If we knew it was you, big O, we wouldn't have done this…. Uh, our bad."

"Rodimus." Rodimus winced when he heard his sire's tone. "What is the meaning of this?"

"W-We… were going to prank one of the medics," Rodimus answered hesitantly.

Optimus' frown deepened before he vented. "All of you, return to your creators and explain what you have done. Rodimus, I trust you will assist me in removing all of this from my frame?"

"Y-Yes, sir," his facial plating lowered.

Fastback gulped, his own helm tilting to look at the floor. "W-we're sorry, sir."

Optimus nodded, but his stern countenance remained. "Go back to your creators. We shall discuss this incident at a later date."

"Sure. Whatever you say," Breakdown conceded before smiling helplessly at Rodimus. Skyquake gave him a similar expression before he too left while Depthcharge simply mouthed good luck.

Rodimus' optics met Fastback's before he vented and went down to retrieve the supplies needed to clean his sire up.

Once his son knelt beside him, Optimus began to speak, "Rodimus, you are the oldest and so you need to set an example for the others to follow. This is not good behavior even for a youngling. You should have dissuaded the others and yourself from committing such a spiteful action."

Rodimus vented once more, his cerulean optics offlining. "I'm sorry, Sire… It won't happen again."

"Rodimus, look at me," Optimus' gaze softened, seeing his son's sorrowful and truly repentant state. His son hesitantly meet his gaze. "I love you still but you must learn to control yourself and the others. I won't be here forever and when I am gone… someone must lead them."

"I… understand."

"As for Fastback-" Optimus raised a servo, or attempted to seeing as he was still stuck to the ground. "I know this was his idea. Whose else could it be?" Rodimus closed his mouth, weakly nodding. Optimus continued. "As for Fastback, his creators and I shall have a talk to him about this. His mischievous spirit will get himself into serious trouble one cycle if left unchecked and you, as his best friend, must help him to see that."

"I'll try, Sire," Rodimus replied softly, silently praying that the others were having a better time with their creators, as futile a wish as it was.

* * *

><p>Darkstorm and Bumblebee glared down at their son. Dawnbringer looked on, her optics visibly filling with pity. If it was any other mech, she couldn't care less but… this was her beloved twin.<p>

"You did what to Optimus?" Darkstorm asked, red optics flashing dangerously.

Skyquake gulped and hesitantly began to explain.

"Paint, feathers, and super glue?" Alana sighed and shook her head. "Depthcharge, what has gotten into you?"

Depthcharge's usual demeanor of machismo and bravado fell as he saw his carrier's disappointed gaze. "I-I'm sorry, Mother…"

Seaspray crossed his arms. "You'd better be sorry. Optimus deserves your respect, Depthcharge, not your jokes."

Depthcharge winced, nodding. "Yes, Father. I know… and I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me."

"Obviously," Emusa glared deeply as she crossed her arms and looked down at her son. Calypso bit her bottom lip component, seeing the positively livid expression on her carrier's face and the upset and slightly disappointed one of her sire's. "And what is this I hear about you looking forward to the look on your sire's face if it was him?"

Breakdown felt an involuntary shudder go down his spinal plating. When he looked up, he felt like bolting when his carrier slowly bent down to her son's level. "You're not answering my question, Breakdown."

"O-Oh, did I say that? It must have been a mistake," Breakdown stammered.

Knock Out's gaze was comparable to a glare. "I certainly hope so."

"Y-Yeah! I said I umm… was looking forward to seeing the look of fire, not sire… you know, on that one movie?" Breakdown replied. "B-Besides, it was all Fastback's idea! I was forced there against my will."

"Yeah," Calypso said, trying to defend her frightened brother. "It's Fastback's fault. He-"

"Whether it's that Praxian's fault or not, you still participated. And don't you dare give me that scrap about you being forced to do anything. You're the farthest thing from a pushover I've ever seen," Emusa said.

"Sire, Carrier, please. It wasn't his fault!"

Another fierce glare from their carrier silenced Calypso. Emusa vented before turning to her sparkmate. "I'm leaving his punishment to you. I'm afraid I'll be too merciful."

Knock Out pointed to himself, optics wide. "Me? I don't know what to do."

"We've been creators for several voors now. Think of something!" Emusa threw up her arms in frustration before stomping out of the room.

Breakdown glanced up at his sire, lip components trembling. "P-Please don't hurt me… I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean what I said."

The mech's optics darted between his son and the direction Emusa had gone before leaning down to Breakdown. "Just eh . . . look terrified for your life next time she comes in here or you leave the room, deal?"

Breakdown's optics filled with coolant as he darted forward and embraced his sire's leg. "D-Deal… I'm so sorry."

Knock Out knelt and returned the gesture. "Just don't do it again, I think that's the gist of what your carrier is trying to say." Breakdown weakly nodded.

* * *

><p>"What were you thinking, Fastback?!" Plasmarift paced in front of the young mech, who seemed wise enough to just keep his mouth shut for the time being. She paused for a moment, turning to face him. "Are you <strong>trying<strong> to give me a spark attack?"

His servos fiddled. "I-I'm sorry."

"Was last time not enough? Why-" She paused as a servo rested on her shoulder plating, looking to it then up to its owner. Silverblaze nodded away from Fastback, to which Plasma nodded in agreeance. She walked to the wall, then turned to face the mechs again.

Silverblaze knelt in front of Fastback. "Son, you have no idea what we would have given when we were your age for the peace you and your friends have. Why do you do things like-" Blaze's serious demeanor broke for a split second, replaced with a smile, before he quickly recovered. "-like pranking Optimus?"

Fastback looked down, saying nothing.

"Fastback, there is no wrong answer here. I really want to know."

The young mech vented before looking shyly at his sire. "Y-you might want peace, but . . . I dunno. It's so boring here, nothing ever happens."

"So you prank bots to find something to do?"

"No, not really. I just . . . I hear you and the Wreckers talking about the war and traveling through space, then I have to go to my quarters and study. Nothing ever happens except studying, studying, and more studying. Why couldn't I have been born during the war, so I could help you fight, instead of being stuck here?"

Silverblaze vented, an unnaturally sad look entering his optics. He weighed his words for a moment before responding. "Fastback, listen to me. The war was forced upon us. We never wanted it, and we certainly didn't want to be anywhere near it. Given the choice, I'm sure we would have all traded our right arms to be here, with a new Cybertron and peace." He vented again as he saw Fastback's expression was unchanged, as was his position. Blaze put a servo on his shoulder plating. "I see that you have a warrior's spirit, and I greatly admire it. But conflict will arise soon enough, and I'm sure you'll be old enough to help when it does. But for the time being, let's keep things quiet on the homefront, okay?"

Fastback's countenance had faltered, if only slightly, but it was enough to tell his sire that he'd received the message. He nodded.

"Good. Now why don't you go to your quarters for a while and think about our little talk?"

The young mech obeyed without further prompting. Once he had exited the room Plasma approached her sparkmate. "That's it? He could have gotten in more trouble, Blaze. Next time he may very well get in **serious** trouble."

Silverblaze turned to her, venting as he did so. "Plasma, I was exactly like him when I was his age, at least in processor. He has a spark that wants to protect his family, but when there is nothing to protect it from he gets bored and finds excitement. It'll pass soon enough."

"You'd better be right." She brought a servo to her spark. "I can't handle much more of this 'excitement'."

Silverblaze gently embraced her, hoping to calm her. "I know, Plasma. Trust me, I'll talk with him, as I'm sure Rodimus will too." Despite the tense situation, Blaze smiled. "The young Prime's good for him, even if his helm is too thick to realize it right now." He vented. "And when the time comes, Fastback will protect everyone he cares for like we once did as warriors."

"But what if he-"

"He'll be fine. He comes from a line of fighters, after all. His pride alone won't let him fall young." Only after he finished did Silverblaze realize just how cold he sounded. Desensitized to the violence, or just facing facts? He vented. "But I'll keep him safe for as long as I'm online."

Plasmarift had no response, so the couple were content to remain silent, embracing for a while longer.

* * *

><p>Later, Optimus and Rodimus showed up at their quarters. Optimus politely knocked. When Plasmarift answered, Optimus asked, still politely, "May we come in?"<p>

She blinked several times, as though processing the situation, before stepping back and gesturing inside. "Of course."

Optimus nodded gratefully before stepping in, Rodimus following. Once inside, he began, "Plasmarift, how is Fastback faring?"

"He's em . . . apologetic. And he feels bad if he got Rodimus into trouble." Her gaze turned to said young mech. "I'm sorry as well if you get in trouble because of him."

"It's fine, ma'am," Rodimus said. "I accept my responsibility. As the oldest, I should have convinced him and the others to stop what they were doing." His composed gaze faltered. "I… do hope he isn't in too much trouble."

Silverblaze entered the room, quickly taking his place by Plasma's side. She vented as she glanced to him then looked back to Optimus and Rodimus. "Let's just say he's lucky his sire understands his mindset, but he's not getting off easily." Her optics locked on Optimus. "I am soooo sorry. I honestly don't understand why he feels the need to seek fun in such . . . troublesome ways."

Optimus smiled softly as he shook his helm. "Younglings will be younglings, after all. I am more concerned about Fastback's safety in the future more than my previous predicament." He vented. "While his spirit is admirable, it can lead him into danger."

Plasma and Blaze looked to each other before the latter nodded. "We're very much aware, Optimus. We just don't know what to do right now. I can train him once he's older, but he's made it quite clear that he's bored. And we have no idea what to do to fix that."

Optimus mused on this before suggesting, "You're right. A spirit like that is not easily broken and… I admit that a studious lifestyle does not suit everyone. Perhaps, letting him do more physical activities will help. Sports, if you will. To occupy his mind and distract him from his other pursuits." He smiled slightly. "Several new basketrek arenas have just opened."

Silverblaze smiled. "Basketrek, now there's a word I haven't heard in forever. That might work though. The decision will lie with him, but something tells me he'll jump at the chance to get out and do something else every now and then with**out** getting yelled at later."

"It worked for Bumblebee when he was a youngling; I am certain it will do the same for him," Optimus replied before pausing. "May I… speak with him?"

Silverblaze tried to hide it, but a small smile crept across his facial plating. "Be our guest."

Rodimus shared a look with his sire to which he smiled and nodded in response. Optimus and his son made their way over to his quarters. Rodimus softly knocked. "Hey, FB, mind if we come in?"

"U-uummm yeah." His voice was uncharacteristically timid.

Rodimus vented softly and walked in as the metal door unlatched. "Hey," he half smiled. "How're you holding up?"

Fastback was rocking back and forth lightly on his berth. His optics shifted to Rodimus though his helm was facing the floor. "I should be asking you that. Your sire was the one who . . . ya know."

Rodimus frowned and opened his mouth before his sire interrupted. "Fastback, while your actions today were far from commendable, my son and I are not angry at you for what transpired."

The young Praxian's optics widened, and he immediately sprung to his peddes and assumed a militaristic stance, facing Optimus. "I-I- Sir, I am sooo so sorry about earlier."

Optimus' soft smile widened. "I'm not Ultra Magnus. There is no need for such conduct around me… but you are forgiven, Fastback." He knelt down in front of the youngling. "I've… heard that you are bored and seek excitement. Is this true?"

Fastback seemed to weigh his words before venting. "I'm surrounded by war heroes, hearing stories about adventure and battles everyday. Then I go home and realize just how . . . slow things are here. Nothing ever happens."

Optimus opened his mouth before hesitating and placing a servo on his shoulder plating. "Fastback, while those stories may seem exciting and filled with adventure and glory, they weren't. War is a bloody and terrible business, not at all like the Wreckers make it out to be. I and several of your dear family members nearly died on several occasions, fighting so that you could live in this peaceful time. Mechs like your school teacher, Drift, were enslaved and treated like drones… Younglings like you were shot down in the streets. And Cybertron was poisoned. No, little one, it was not something to be excited about." He smiled slightly. "But I do understand your need to do something with yourself… That is why I am having your studies lessened so you can pursue activities like say… basketrek?"

As Optimus spoke Fastback had seemed to take interest in his peddes, optics locked on them. Once the Prime finished, though, the young mech's gaze met Optimus'. "Really? Y-you would let me do that, even after . . . today?"

"Does God not teach us to forgive? Besides, I was once a youngling myself and now all too well how you must feel."

Fastback blinked several times before nodding. "Th-thank you, sir."

Optimus squeezed his shoulder plating reassuringly. "As I said before, I am not Ultra Magnus. Just Optimus or Uncle will do." He smiled. "Now, why don't we ask your creators if you and Rodimus can head down to one of the new arenas? I'm sure Bumblebee can teach you how to play. I've heard that he was quite the champion before the War."

Fastback looked to Rodimus, smiling slightly before nodded. "Sounds like fun."

**D/N: And here we have it, the lovely new saga. We do hope y'all enjoyed it and feel free to critique it if need be. **

**Also, if you guys have time, prayer for my family would be appreciated. My grandfather is still in the hospital and my father is still very weak. Just ask that the Lord would be with us. **

"**For by grace you have been saved through faith; and that not of yourselves, it is the gift of God; ****not as a result of works, so that no one may boast.** **For we are His workmanship, created in Christ Jesus for good works, which God prepared beforehand so that we would walk in them" Ephesians 2:8-10**

**Thank you guys so much for the support you've given us in the past. We love each and every one of you. You are what help us to continue writing. **

**May God bless you and your day! **

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm **

**B/N: Helloooo everyone, and welcome to a whole new set of shenanigans. Not that such things should be a surprise by now, but I still hope we can give you a few curveballs with Rodimus, Fastback, and gang ;D peace restored to Cybertron, a new generation milling about, everyone "settled down" . . . what's the worst that can happen?**

**/for this week's randomness, who's blonde, has two thumbs, and is another year closer to gray hair as of Friday? This kid~ well . . . not a kid anymore, but ya know . . . yeeee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Neither blondie nor I own Transformers or any of its canon characters. We do however own our OCs. **

**Theme Song: Trouble by By maker **

The red and orange grounder glanced at his silver and blue Praxian friend as if he had just lost his processor. Which he was convinced he did. "You cannot be serious," Rodimus said.

"Yes I can." Fastback's posture showed his excitement as much as his voice. "We know someone's been causing trouble around here. As citizens of the rebuilt Cybertron, it's our job to catch the crooks responsible!"

"Can't we just leave this to the authorities? Besides, I have studies I have to catch up on. Carrier and Sire will offline me if they knew I was slacking off."

"As the son of the last Prime you basically **are** the authorities! Come ooooon, you have to admit, you get bored when you just sit in here studying like a good little . . . oh what's that word she uses . . . bookworm?" Fastback put his servos together under his chin, putting on a pouting expression as he looked at his friend. "You don't want me to get bored, do you?"

Rodimus rolled his optics. "You can easily occupy your time by doing something that **won't **nearly get us both offlined."

"Well you're no fun," Fastback grumbled and sat down, one servo under his chin as he started lightly tapping his pedde. Over time the tapping got louder before it was joined by his digits tapping out a beat against his leg.

One of Rodimus' optics subtly twitched. "Will you please stop that?"

"What's that? Sorry, can't hear ya over the sound of sheer boredom."

"You're just going to annoy me until I agree to this crazy venture, aren't you?" Rodimus asked with a deadpan expression.

"Me? Annoy? Neveerrr. I might just . . . offer incentive for you not to be so boring." Fastback looked to Rodimus with pleading optics. "Come on, Rodi. Pleeeaaaaase? I promise I'll let you study afterwards."

"Fine, fine," Rodimus pinched the bridge of his upper facial plating. "But if we get into trouble, I'll never forgive you."

The Praxian sprung to his peddes and smiled at his friend. "Ye of little faith. Who says we'll get in trouble? Besides, I have more reason to be scared of trouble than you. My carrier may well strip my hide if anything happens; yours will just give stern looks."

"Sometimes that's worse." Rodimus loved his carrier and sire dearly and though they never raised their voices at him, their disappointing looks when he did get into trouble cut him to his spark. "So where are these bots that have been supposedly causing trouble?"

Fastback shrugged. "No clue, but that's the fun part! We get to investigate. Tell me that isn't more fun than reading." He said the last word with some disgust, like he didn't know how anyone could willingly spend their days surrounded by datapads.

"Reading gives one knowledge which can prevent one from needlessly getting themselves into trouble," he tapped his best friend's forehelm with a datapad. "Like you'll get us into."

The silver mech shrugged. "Our creators are war heroes; it's built into our very cores. Even if we do get into something, we'll figure a way out easy enough. I still say you're paranoid for doubting me."

"Well, our creators have had voors of training. I may be paranoid but you're overconfident," Rodimus crossed his arms.

"You say that now, just wait until we nab the crooks and our creators shower us with praise. We'll be the talk of everyone around!" Fastback's tone rose as his expression and mood did. "You have a big name to live up to with your sire being Optimus Prime and all; this could very well make that easier on ya."

Rodimus paused, his optics and facial expression showing that he was clearly thinking about it. "You know, surprisingly, those words coming out of your mouth actually made sense."

"Ah-hah! See, you agree! So what do ya say we go do this thing?"

"All right, all right," Rodimus chuckled. "After all, someone needs to keep you from making a complete idiot out of yourself."

Fastback smirked. "You do realize phrasing it like that just means we both look like half-idiots, right?"

Rodimus vented, his default deadpan expression returning. "Let's just go."

Fastback laughed and hit his friend's shoulder plating the way he'd seen the Wreckers do with each other. "That's the spirit, Rodi."

"I told you not to call me that," Rodimus grumbled as he transformed into his alt mode. "Now, lead the way before I change my mind."

"With pleasure." Fastback transformed as well, his wheels screeching against the ground upon contact before he shot off.

Rodimus followed but at a much safer speed. "You know, you'll hit someone one of these cycles," he commed.

"Ah come on, Rodi. Dents add character."

"For you or the poor soul who will get pummeled under your tires?"

"Ease up, mech. I pay attention; you don't have to worry about coming up with an alibi for a looong time."

"... Was that supposed to make me feel better?" Rodimus asked sarcastically. "Because it worked. It's nice to know that I'll have plenty of time to think about an alibi."

"Right? You can set up witnesses at an energon depot or pretend you have dirt on anyone who threatens to tell our creators." Fastback laughed. "You don't have to worry about me, Rodimus. I already have one carrier. I don't need two."

"Yeah? Well, she isn't here. I am. And I still have a bad feeling about this."

"And I still say you're worrying about nothing."

"Ten credits says you're wrong by the end of this cycle," Rodimus retorted before pausing as he noticed some struggling in the distance.

When the mechs noticed Rodimus and Fastback approaching, they promptly transformed and left.

Rodimus sped up, trying to keep up with his enthusiastic friend's pursuit of the criminals. "Have I ever told you how insane you are?"

"Every cycle since we first met, Rodi!" His voice held a wide grin even though it couldn't be seen in his alt mode.

"Ugh, Sire and Carrier are going to offline me," Rodimus muttered as they came to travel down a deserted road away from the main bulk of Iacon. The road was bumpy and hard to travel down but that did not stop Fastback's enthusiasm.

They continued to pursue the mechs before, it seemed, reinforcements arrived. Rodimus and Fastback swerved to avoid ion cannon fire from the cliffs above them.

"So, I'm paranoid, hmm?" Rodimus asked.

Fastback grumbled. "Tell me you told me so later, will ya?"

Rodimus winced as he collided with another vehicle and began to tumble. He transformed and landed on his side, skidding to a halt as the metallic dust ravaged his armor and facial plating. Several more mechs appeared beside him, weapons all drawn.

Rodimus glanced around him wildly. He was surrounded and had no weapons. Not many in Iacon did anymore. Their creators who had been in the War discouraged it. It was a time for peace so integrated weapon systems were seen as a thing of the past.

Little did he know how much he'd need them as of this moment.

He debated on comming his creators but quickly decided against it. Surely, there was a way to get out of this without them knowing. If they did… well, he was afraid of what they might say to him if they found out how exactly he got into this situation.

Rodimus' thoughts were interrupted as something hard hit the back of his helm. He yelled slightly in pain and fell forward.

"It was a big mistake following us, mechling. A big mistake," a gruff voice informed him before another blow was landed, this time causing him to become unconscious.

* * *

><p>Rodimus groggily onlined his optics and tried to get up before he found that he was restrained. He groaned in frustration before turning to find Fastback in the same state, some stray energon trickling down his helm from where he was struck.<p>

He tried to activate his comm link but his spark froze when he found that it was disabled.

Rodimus frantically glanced around before he found the group of mechs in the distance. He elbowed his best friend. "Fastback… Online, already." His best friend groaned but gave no response. He elbowed him harder. "Fastback, I swear if you leave me, I'll never forgive you."

Fastback moaned. "You hit like a femmeling." His voice was little more than a whisper.

"I am so not in the mood for banter now," Rodimus grumbled. "Are you cuffed, too?"

The Praxian shifted his arms, though the movement was restricted. "Yeah . . ." He vented as his optics onlined, though they still looked heavy. "I'm sorry, Rodi."

Rodimus' gaze softened slightly. "Hey, it's gonna be okay. We're gonna be okay. We just need to-"

"Shut your mouth before I shut it for you, youngling," a guard hissed and moved to strike him before another mech held him back.

"Patience, Alafan. And treat our guests with due respect." This mech seemed to be their leader. The guard promptly lowered his gaze.

"F-Forgive me, sir."

"Just don't let it happen again," he growled before turning to the two young mechs. "Your designations?"

Rodimus glared defiantly up at him. "Very well," he said grimly before activating his weapon systems and pointing them at his best friend.

Rodimus took on a frantic look. "N-No! Please. Don't hurt him!"

The mech smirked and slowly withdrew his arm. "Now, your designations?"

"R-Rodimus and that is Fastback."

Upon hearing the youngling's designation, the mech laughed. "Rodimus! Son of the great Optimus Prime!" He grinned. "I wonder how many credits your sire and carrier would be willing to pay to get you back. Oh, what good fortune. What good fortune indeed."

Rodimus' tanks sunk as the mech turned to another guard. "Make sure our guests are comfortable and given the respect they deserve. We are in the presence of a future Prime."

* * *

><p>Elita One paced across her quarters frantically before she looked up, optics hoping that her sparkmate had some news. He vented and shook his helm.<p>

"There is no sign of them…"

Elita wrung her servos. "Oh, Rodimus… You should have listened to us both." She glanced up at Optimus. "Orion… What are we to do?"

Optimus wrapped his arms around her. "We will keep searching. Rest assured, Ariel, we shall find them."

Plasma was rocking back and forth as she sat, her servos fiddling with each other as she worried. She couldn't lose him . . . she just couldn't.

As soon as Silverblaze caught sight of Plasmarift he wrapped her in a tight embrace, knowing it wouldn't take the hurt away but also knowing that he had to do something to help her. Much as she wanted to be out looking for Fastback, Silverblaze couldn't find it in his spark to let her go. If they found the worst had happened it would be bad enough if one of them saw. But Plasma didn't need that.

Plasma couldn't hold still, even as she returned the embrace. "B-Blaze I can't just wait here. What i-if he's out there and we can't-"

"Plasma, stop. We're doing absolutely everything we can to look for them." He pulled away just enough to brace his servos on either side of her facial plating. "Rodimus is smart. I'm sure he and Fastback are just fine. But you have to hold it together."

She offlined her optics and tilted her helm down. "I'm trying. I just don't want to lose him."

"And you won't. But when you're a nervous wreck, I'm a nervous wreck. And right now we both need to be focused on getting him back."

She nodded before leaning against her sparkmate again. Silverblaze vented, "We'll be returning to the search soon. We just need to refuel and figure out where to look next. They're out there and we're not giving up until they're home." His optics shifted to meet Optimus', allowing only the Prime to see his fear that they wouldn't find the young mechs in time.

Optimus look at him as reassuringly as he could but he too felt a sire's fear.

Oh, God, he prayed. Allow them to return to us.

**D/N: Well, there you have it :33 What will happen next? Will Rodi and FB survive? And who are these strange mercenaries? **

**Stay tuned to find out! **

**And praise report, my father is doing much better and my grandfather is finally home from the hospital and has a clean bill of health. Praise God! **

**To DJ Jazzy-D: ^/^ Aw, hon, you are too sweet. We are so glad you liked this new saga. As for Smoke Jr., we might give him/her a cameo soon but the main characters in this story will definitely be Rodi and… a certain someone that will show up later. **

"**For the wages of sin is death, but the free gift of God is eternal life through Christ Jesus our Lord" Romans 6:23**

**We truly hope you enjoyed this new chapter and as always, I hope God blesses you and your day, lovelies~ **

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**

**B/N: Ey guys~ here we have some more shenanigans for ya. Admittedly we usually wait a bit to get into things like this, but the boys just couldn't resist getting into trouble again. I'm sure they didn't mean to get in this much trouble, but when you have people like us at the keyboard . . . heh, let's just say it's a good thing all our charas are strong enough to handle what we put them through**

**DJ Jazzy-D: Thanks for the support :33 and ah-haahhhh another Smokes fan~ 8D but ye, a Smokescreen/Skye kiddo is in the works, but I don't know when said kiddo will make an appearance. I hope s/he will though~**

**Thank you ****everyone** **for your continuing support. I know I personally don't chat with y'all a lot 'cause I'm really super extremely shy, but we seriously appreciate every review, every pageview, every visit to our fics, just everything y'all do for us. I know it can so easily be like "yeah whatever it's just one review" but seriously, every time I get on my phone and see we have a new review on **_**any**_ **of our stories, it just totally makes my day~**

**God bless guys, and see yas next time~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We do not own Transformers or its canon characters. We do however own our OCs. **

**Theme Song: Shatter Me by Lindsey Stirling**

It was quiet that night and even the guards surrounding the two young mechs were asleep. But, the mechs themselves weren't.

"Fastback, how are we going to get out of here?" Rodimus whispered.

The Praxian shook his helm as he averted his optics. "I don't know, Rodimus. You don't have any ideas from your datapads at all?"

Rodimus paused. "I… could try to hack these cuffs but I'd need something thin and sharp and we don't have anything like that. I could try a rock but that would make too much noise." He vented. "And they'd catch us before we made a run for it. I… I guess all we can do is pray."

Fastback groaned. "And contemplate our fates. Scenario One: these mechs take me out, ransom you back to Iacon. Scenario Two: we both get ransomed and returned. Either way we're dead, if not by these nutjobs then by our creators."

"There's only one scenario, my friend. We're both walking out of here online. I know we are," he looked at Fastback, determination in his optics. "We just have to have faith. God will help us."

"Okay, so we make it out of here in one piece. We're still scrap when we get back to Iacon."

"At least, we'll still be online… and home," Rodimus vented and leaned back onto the rocks.

* * *

><p>Home. Galava loved it and hated it all at the same tone. Her carrier was kind and gentle and she loved her with all her spark. And, though her sire looked intimidating, Galava saw that he had a soft spark and was only ever loving towards them both.<p>

But… these rules were stifling her. Her carrier explained them to her one evening when she snuck out of their dwelling again and went beyond the boundaries of the ruined city they called home to go for a quick flight. She explained her father's origins and how certain people would offline her if given the chance.

But the war was over! Couldn't they see that? Couldn't they see how much staying in that place was eating her alive?

And… couldn't they see her sire the way she did?

She loved her family but she had no friends to call her own. And she longed for freedom, no matter what the cost may be.

She paused in her flight as she noticed a few mechs exiting a cave. That's odd, she thought. All the main civilization was klicks away. Because of the bad memories associated with Kaon, the city was left abandoned. No one ever came here… or so she thought.

She swooped down and transformed, cautiously landing behind a few rocks. A few mechs were conversing by the entrance. Guards, most likely. The others must have been a patrol of some kind, she deduced.

But what she found next startled her. Two mechs around her age were bound and bloody near a stone wall. She gasped softly. She had to help them! But how-?

Thinking quickly, she dislodged a stray rock and threw it hard at one of the guards. It struck one of the mech's helms and he fell down, unconscious. The others ran towards her position though they could not tell exactly where she was due to the density of the rock formations.

"You there! Come out where we can see you!"

"Pfft, not a chance," she muttered as her lithe form maneuvered through the formations until the mechs were lost and she was at the front of the cave. The two mechs hazily onlined their optics and studied her.

W-What? Who-? Rodimus' thoughts were scrambled as he studied the beautiful femme. Her form was sleek and a dark shade of silver. Her shoulder plating was spiked as well as her helm piece giving her a fierce appearance but only compassion was seen in her crystal blue optics.

Rodimus watched in amazement as she took another rock and broke their stasis cuffs. "Hurry. We have to leave," she whispered.

"W-Who are you?"

"There's no time for questions now. You must hurry before the guards return," she replied. Rodimus shakily stood but Fastback was having a harder time due to his helm injury. Rodimus and Galava helped support him as they left the cave.

Seeing the guards approach, Galava quickly ushered them behind some rocks in order to hide.

The guards' cries of outrage could be heard as they awakened the others and sounded the alarm. They then hurriedly tried to distance themselves from the cavern.

"I know a place that's abandoned where no one will look for us but you have to trust me," Galava said.

Rodimus nodded slowly, still in awe of what happened. "Y-Yes. Of course." He cleared his throat cables. "But, I still haven't got your designation."

Galava paused in her efforts before turning to the strange mech with a raised optic ridge. "Galava. Yours, hot rod?"

"Rodimus," he answered sheepishly.

She slowly smiled. "Rodimus… A pleasure, I'm sure." She gestured to the mech that was being supported between them. "And your Praxian friend?"

"Fastback," Rodimus answered before hesitantly asking, "The place you're taking us, wouldn't happen to have a medic, would it?"

Galava shrugged. "My carrier might be able to take care of him. If not, my sire can easily fly him back to wherever you two came from."

Rodimus looked up as they neared the ruins of Kaon. He immediately became on guard. From what his creators and his datapads told him about the place, it wasn't very welcoming. Still, this femme saved their lives and surely she wouldn't try to terminate them now.

He saw out of a distant structure a porcelain white and silver femme approach. "Galava! Your sire and I have been worried. We've told you not to-" She stopped short, studying the two of them. "Oh, dear… What happened?"

Rodimus opened his mouth to answer her before he froze, his optics widening in alarm as he studied the mech emerging from the dwelling. His gaze went from the mech's peddes to his spiked shoulder plating to his helm where fierce red optics and sharpened denta were bared.

"Exactly what I wish to know," the former warlord said.

"Rodimus, meet my sire-"

"M-Megatron?" Rodimus interrupted in blatant panic. "Y-You never told me that Megatron was your sire!"

"Wh-wha? N-" Even in his poor state, Fastback weakly shook his helm and tried to push away from Galava and Rodimus. Despite his efforts, all he gained was a glance from his friend.

Galava stepped back, clearly offended as she glared at the mechs. "Because I don't see why it matters. There's nothing wrong with my sire." Despite knowing all that he had done, she loved her sire. He had only ever treated her and her carrier with kindness and respect. How dare they look at him as if he was some sort of monster!

She vented sharply as Megatron placed a servo over her shoulder plating. "Peace, little one," he whispered before turning to the two mechs. "I shall ask you again. What happened? And why is my daughter in your company?"

Rodimus knew it was wise to just obey and answer. "S-She saved us from some bandits a few klicks back."

"Is this true?" Her carrier looked at her.

Galava averted her gaze. "I-I just wanted some air… but I ended up saving them, didn't I?"

"While that may be, you know as well as I the danger of leaving this place, Galava," Megatron softly scolded. The mech's voice sent shivers down the young mechs' spinal plating while the femme merely stood there, forlorn. "We shall discuss this later."

"Yes, Sire," she bowed her helm.

"Now, let's see if we can help," Starlight beckoned the two of them inside. "There's a working comm inside too if you should need to contact your families. They must be worried."

Rodimus tensed as Megatron took his best friend from his servos but watched as the warlord merely carried him inside and set him down on a berth. Starlight took some spare holofoil and began to wrap his helm injury.

"I may not be a medic but I've watched Darkstorm plenty of times to survive with the basics," Starlight smiled up at Rodimus' questioning gaze.

He paused, shocked. "You know Darkstorm?"

"Do you?" Galava asked, her natural curiosity overcoming her dislike for the mech as of the moment.

"Yes. She's my aunt," Rodimus slowly nodded. "But how do you-?"

"I guess you could say she's a friend of the family. She helped give my carrier back her sight and well, brought both her and my sire to the light," Galava smiled slightly. "God was good to them."

"He still is," Starlight smiled as she held onto her sparkmate's servo. Megatron looked down on her as his expression softened.

"Indeed."

This mech is nothing like my datapads said he would be, Rodimus thought. The war records say he was a tyrant and as evil as they come. This can't be Megatron…

Yet there he was. Showing more love than Rodimus ever thought possible.

His thoughts were interrupted as Galava gestured to a computer in the next room. "You can comm your families there."

"Thank you," he conceded before moving to do so. It only took one transmission cycle before his carrier frantically answered.

"Rodimus! Oh, Rodimus! Where are you? Are you well? What happened? Why didn't you comm us sooner?" Elita One barraged her son with questions.

"We're fine. Fastback is hurt but we'll live. We're currently in Kaon. I don't know the exact coordinates."

"The good thing is that you both are safe, my son," Optimus said softly. "Ratchet shall try to pinpoint your location and send in a groundbridge."

The transmission ended and Rodimus returned to the others. It seemed that the others heard his conversation because Galava looked at him with a wounded, nearly betrayed look and Megatron with a grim air.

"What? I-"

"You never told me your sire was Optimus Prime," Galava said.

"Because I don't see why it matters," Rodimus replied softly, spark aching as the beautiful femme looked at him with such scorn.

"Your sire nearly terminated mine on several occasions and yet you dared look at him like he was a monster-!" Galava yelled, her sire's tell-tale anger that she inherited shining through.

Rodimus recoiled as if slapped before glaring. "Oh, really? Well, your sire was responsible for the deaths of thousands, millions of innocents! I was right to be scared."

Galava drew her sword and snarled as Rodimus stumbled back. Scrap. This femme had integrated weapon systems?

Her sire held her back. "Galavatrona, peace. You know this to be true. Do not cause further trouble by defending me."

"I don't care about the slagging war!" she continued to argue, momentarily switching to her sire's native Kaonian tongue in her rage. "I'm sick of it! I'm sick of me being kept here because of fragged up mechs and femmes' lust for vengeance. And I'm sick of bots looking at you like you're a monster! You're not! You started it for peace. You-... Sire-" She calmed when Megatron wrapped his arms around her. "It hurts so much because I love you," her voice lowered to a broken whisper.

Megatron's spark ached. He had done so many terrible things yet his beloved sparkmate and daughter never ceased to defend him. "Shh, it's alright, little one. It's alright."

The dwelling's interior was enveloped in bright green light however as the mechs' creators went through. Elita One and Optimus immediately embraced Rodimus, rejoicing and thanking God they had him back.

Plasma and Blaze immediately spotted Fastback on his berth and ran to him, completely ignoring Megatron's presence. Blaze vented as he approached, one servo gently resting on one of Fastback's. Plasma was more hesitant to touch her son, fearing it was just her processor showing her what she wanted to see. After she saw Blaze's servo on his, though, she seemed convinced otherwise. She gently stroked his facial plating with the backs of her digits.

His optics flickered to life. "C-Carrier?" She gasped and embraced him as best she could with him lying down, coolant dripping onto Fastback's helm as she did so. Silverblaze smiled calmly as he stroked Plasma's back with his free servo.

Optimus knelt down in front of his son. "Rodimus, what were you doing here?"

Rodimus moved to answer but hesitated and averted his optics, so afraid of seeing an all too familiar and painful flash of disappointment in his sire's optics.

"I saved his sorry aft from bandits, that's what he was doing out here," Galava answered, openly glaring at the Autobots as if daring them to move to attack. "Both of them."

"Galava, please," Starlight whispered.

Elita One smiled reassuringly at Starlight before turning to Galava. "Then we owe you our thanks for saving not only our son but theirs, as well."

Galava seemed disarmed by Elita's kindness before she glared once more, inching closer to her sire. "Y-You're welcome."

Optimus slowly stood as his optics met that of Starlight's and Megatron's. "And thank you both for granting them asylum here until we could bring them home."

"Consider it repayment for the Autobots' kindness in helping me regain my sight," Starlight smiled though she kept glancing at Plasmarift out of the corner of her optic. She remembered how their last encounter went. She attempted to shoot her sparkmate.

Megatron nodded. "Of course." He smiled wryly. "Contrary to popular belief, I would not stand idly by if two young mechs needed assistance, especially those that are in the company of my daughter."

"Ah, yes," Elita smiled. "Darkstorm told us something of the sort. And what would your designation be, dear one?"

"Galavatrona," she replied, still suspicious. "But everyone calls me Galava."

"Well, Galava, it was an honor to meet you. But, I'm afraid we can't stay long. Fastback requires medical care," Elita One replied before turning to Megatron once more. "We… We wish you the best of luck here."

Megatron bowed his helm. "My thanks."

Galava's glare renewed at the femme. The only reason she and her family were exiled here was because of the pit-spawned war. And because those who adamantly supported Optimus Prime wouldn't hesitate to terminate her sire on sight. How dare they.

The femme watched as Fastback's sire carried him back through the portal, his carrier following close behind. Rodimus and his family followed suite. The young mech paused only to glance back at the beautiful femme that had saved his life. She met his gaze, several emotions passing through her optics, before her glare returned and she averted her gaze.

Rodimus vented and emerged on the other side into their home in Iacon.

**D/N: Tada~ Here we have our long awaited third chapter and I told y'all it was gonna be full of surprises! ;) Like Galavatrona? Love her? Hate her? Thinks she needs work? Please, review and let me know! **

**To DJ Jazzy-D: I am sure blondie will give him/her an appearance soon. Don't you fret. And we certainly hope you enjoyed this update as much as the last. **

**Philippians 2:8-10** "**And being found in human form, he humbled himself by becoming obedient to the point of death, even death on a cross. Therefore God has highly exalted him and bestowed on him the name that is above every name, so that at the name of Jesus every knee should bow, in heaven and on earth and under the earth."**

**May God bless you and your Christmases, everyone! **

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**

**B/N: Here we go with more shenanigans . . . or continuing with existing ones, either way~ and . . . awkwardness - I mean, a chick saves you and your situation gets complicated right away? Sucks for Rodi, but I guess this is just another day in the life of those tormented by our sadistic hands :'D**

**I wish you all blessings and a lovely Christmas, and please stay safe and warm this chilly season~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: We do not own Transformers or its canon characters. We do however own our OCs. Please do not use them without our permission. **

**Theme Song: Hooked on a Feeling by Blue Swede **

While his best friend was taken to the medical bay, Elita One and Optimus glanced down at their son.

"Rodimus," Optimus began. When Rodimus flinched, Optimus' tone and gaze softened. "Rodimus, look at me." His son did so reluctantly. "Your actions today were foolish. You could have been offlined as well as Fastback but… praise God you were unharmed. You two are well and that is what matters. But, in the future," Optimus placed a servo on his son's shoulder plating, "you must learn to be more careful. Your carrier and I would not be able to live if you were harmed."

"Yes, Sire," Rodimus nodded numbly. "Forgive me."

"Now, I believe these past events have been punishment enough," Elita One said softly. "Get some rest, my dear son, and we shall see about catching these bandits in the morning."

Rodimus nodded and went to his room, still numb and still thinking about what had transpired. Mostly about that femme. So beautiful. Yet so angry. Imagine, someone hating him all because of his sire. Most bots who found out about his origin sucked up to him all because he was THE Optimus Prime's son.

But, this femme… Galava. She loved her sire Megatron with a white hot passion and had enough bearings to save his life. He knew she was dangerous. Every circuit in his body cried out to him that she was dangerous.

But his spark couldn't help but feel a certain admiration towards her and hoped, as foolish as it sounded, to see her again.

* * *

><p>Fastback's optics lazily onlined. At first it seemed like just another cycle, but then he registered the pain in his helm and wrists, and the memories that accompanied them.<p>

"Well well, look who's awake." His sire entered his field of vision, appearing by his side. "How're you feeling, kiddo?"

Fastback groaned, optics squinting a little as his servos rubbed his wrists. "Mmm. Sore-" His optics shot open. "Rodi!"

Silverblaze put his servos up, trying to calm him. "Rodimus is all right, son. He's actually in better shape than you. You've been out of it for a while now . . . didn't do him any favors either." The mech's expression turned grim, though his voice simply lowered. "What were you doing, Fastback? What went through your processor?"

The young Praxian looked to his wrists. Mech, they must've been bent at an odd angle when he was out to be this sore . . . best not tell his creators all the details. "I . . . I don't know. I heard someone was causing trouble and wanted to help-"

"Fastback, it's not your job to take care of things like this. Right now your only responsibility is to your studies, your family, and probably the best friend you'll ever have. Don't spend your time trying to be all grown-up. It's dangerous enough for those of us who have survived the War, but you . . ." Silverblaze vented, his expression and tone now faltering. "You were lucky to get out online."

The young mech had to fight to keep from arguing or breaking down. He knew now in his processor it wasn't the best of ideas, but in his spark he still longed to help keep his friends and family safe. Even if he went about it the wrong way.

His servos fiddled. "I understand."

Blaze vented and offered a small smile. "I'm not sure you do, son. But I know you won't do it again, will you?" Fastback shook his helm. "Good, because your carrier will strike the fear of God into you this time. Try it again, and you might just meet Him." They both smiled.

"Thank you, Sire."

The elder mech shook his helm, confused. "For what?"

Fastback's lips trembled as he looked up at the mech. "For still loving me."

Silverblaze was a mech specifically known for not showing the same strong character as most of the others, but in that moment his expression was the farthest thing from a sire talking down to his son. Before the young mech could react his sire wrapped his arms around him.

"That will never change, son. I have times that I say I'm proud of you; sometimes you'll make decisions I don't agree with. But no matter what you do or how close you come to giving me a spark attack, I will **always** love you. That will never change."

With the way Blaze had embraced him, Fastback's arms were pinned to his side, so he sufficed to lean his helm against the mech's chassis and offlined his optics. "I love you too, Sire."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Rodimus softly knocked on his friend's quarters. "Hey, you online?"<p>

"Mm . . . yeah." A light sound of metal scraping against the ground reached the door a moment before it opened. Fastback looked like he hadn't slept for the night yet. "Couldn't recharge either?"

"After the cycle we had? Not a chance," Rodimus chuckled softly before smiling. "Mind if I come in?"

Fastback shook his helm, a smile pulling at his own features as he stepped aside. "My quarters are your quarters." He motioned to the interior of the room with a servo.

"Makes sense since I come here often enough," Rodimus joked as he entered the room before his gaze faltered. "So please tell me your carrier didn't ban you from ever leaving here."

"Eh, my sire got the sentence reduced to one lifetime instead of two." He seemed to remember what his sire had said about his condition worrying Rodimus, as his own expression dropped its humor. "Seriously though, I'm fine. I'm just restricted to the compound for the time being."

"Well, I suppose that can't be all that bad," Rodimus attempted to cheer his best friend. "Besides, I have **plenty **of data-pads you can borrow."

"I just might have to take you up on that, since it looks like all I'll be doing for the next few cycles is reading or studying. Maybe see if I get bored they'll let me go to the medbay. Darkstorm has to be better company than just datapads."

Rodimus grinned. "And what am I, spoiled energon? Come on, before too long, they'll forget all about it."

"Ha! Maybe your creators will, but my carrier will bring this up every time I ask to go somewhere or bump into a wall."

Rodimus half smiled. "Well… Aunt Darkstorm can always put in a good word for you."

Fastback smiled back at his friend. "Hope so, it's always good to have a medic on your side." His smile dropped slightly as he nodded to Rodimus. "Speaking of good words, how did your folks take it?"

Rodimus vented. "They were worried about me but they said what we went through was punishment enough." He winced, thinking again of Galava. "I can't help but agree."

"Heh and you don't even have the medbay visits to show for it." Fastback brought a servo to rub his sore spot on his helm.

"With the way I feel, I wish I did," Rodimus paused, venting again. "Did you see how she looked at me, Fastback?"

"Mech, all I remember is a voice or two in short bursts. I didn't see anything. Certainly no-waaiiit." Fastback slowly donned a mischievous grin. "'She'? What kinda 'she' are we talking here?"

Rodimus suddenly became sheepish, his cooling fans activating. "T-The femme that saved us from the bandits… Galava."

"Are those cooling fans I hear? Rodimus, I do believe you've got yourself a mad crush." The Praxian's expression became more playful. "Can you comm her? Or is it a love that can never be?" His tone was mocking at the end.

Rodimus rolled his optics. "The latter. Remember that femme we overheard your carrier and Aunt Darkstorm talking about? The one who got her sight back… Starlight? The one who was in love with Megatron?"

Fastback gasped as his optics widened. "Don't tell me, you fell for Buckethead's kid?!" He laughed. "You did! You're totally in love with Megatron's daughter!"

Rodimus promptly slapped his servo on Fastback's mouth. "Shut up," he hissed, his cooling fans increasing in volume. "If Calypso or the others find out, they'll never let me live it down."

Fastback gripped Rodimus' arm and pulled it away. "Oh-hoohhhh you care what Calypso thinks, do ya?"

"No, I care about her verbally peeling off my paint again," Rodimus glared. "Not to mention all the things Skyquake and Breakdown will say… and Depthcharge." He buried his helm in his servos. "I might as well confine myself to these quarters…. Mech, it had to be her."

Fastback laughed, raising his servos. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. Heh, between Calypso and Dawnbringer and aaaanyone else we know, you pick the one that might just get you scrapped before you can blink."

Rodimus grumbled. "Tell me about it…" He vented. "But you should have seen her. She risked her life to save us both… She was so beautiful." His optics held a faraway look before he vented again. "But, when she found out I was Optimus' son, she nearly ran me through with her sword. Megatron was actually the only standing between me and her."

The silver and blue Praxian put a servo on his friend's shoulder plating. "You, my friend, are in deep scrap."

"It couldn't have been this hard when my sire and carrier were in love," Rodimus shook his helm. "Figures I get rotten luck. The son of a Prime falling in love with the daughter of the former Decepticon leader. Sounds like a bad human vid."

"Nah, it only turns into a full vid if you pursue it." Fastback quickly raised then lowered his optic ridges, still full of mischief. "So when are ya gonna see her again?"

Rodimus' usual deadpan expression returned. "What part of she nearly ran me through with her sword do you not understand?"

"The 'she nearly ran me through with her sword' part. Mech, she's totally into you! That's how some femmes show affection, or so I hear. My carrier yells at my sire all the time but he says she just does it because she loves him. You have nothing to worry about."

Rodimus smirked as he crossed his arms. "Funny because Stryka never hits or raises her voice with you." He shook his helm. "Like I said, even if I did try to see her again, she'd terminate me on sight."

"Stryka is too sweet for such violence. You on the other hand managed to hook a fiesty one. Ah come on, she'll be good for ya, Rodi. Might get you ready for the big bad scary world."

Rodimus snorted. "Right, after I'm dismembered and my frame is used for target practice?" He vented. "Besides, she made it clear she didn't want anything to do with me. Something about me being the no-good son of a Prime and having the gall to look at her sire like he's a monster."

"Eh, it'll teach you respect early on." Fastback winked. "And patience. And probably make you a better mech than you could've thought."

"I won't need respect and patience. I'll need tact… and speed in case she decides to terminate me before our bonding ceremony. And bodyguards… lots of them." He groaned. "It had to be her…"

"See? Speed and tact will make you a better mech. This is good for you!"

He buried his helm in his servos once more. "I am so fragged…"

Fastback patted his back. "If the worst should happen and you end up little bits and pieces fluttering across the landscape, can I have your quarters? You have some nice stuff in there."

"Gee, thanks," Rodimus replied sarcastically. "I'm genuinely concerned for my life and all my best friend cares about is the stuff in my quarters."

"Oh don't worry, I'll come to your memorial service too. Mind if I put on my music or do you insist on the traditional music that bores you to tears?"

"I really hate you sometimes," he replied but with a joking air.

Fastback laughed. "Eh, I'm good for ya. Who else would dare joke about stuff like this, especially to the son of a Prime?"

"True, it's nice to know someone's not afraid to treat me like I'm an ordinary mech," Rodimus paused before smirking. "But that just means I'll return said joking a thousandfold." He put a servo to an audial receptor. "Hmm, what's that? I think Stryka's calling for her sparkmate-to-be."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from ya, Rodi." He vented. "And fine. I'll talk to Stryka if you talk to Galava." Fastback winked as he finished.

"Fair enough, but if she returns my offline frame, I'll haunt you forever." He crossed his arms. "And make you study as hard as I did while doing so."

Fastback put his servos up in mock fear. "Oh no, not studying. How will I ever survive?"

"You'd do better in school, that's how," Rodimus rolled his optics before venting. "What am I to do with you?"

"Saving my aft is probably a good start."

"What are best friends for?" Rodimus smiled as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder plating.

* * *

><p>Galava looked up weakly as she heard a faint knock on the door to her quarters. "Come in," she said softly.<p>

She expected her carrier to come in there to comfort her about the cycles' events, to commend her for her act of bravery, but to discuss how worried her and her sire truly were. But, to her surprise, it was her sire himself.

Their optics met before Galava vented and turned away. "I'm sorry for sneaking out again…"

"There is no need to apologize. You are nearly grown, Galava, and I understand that you crave freedom. Don't we all?"

Galava vented again. "I do suppose so."

Silently, Megatron went over and sat down next to her on the berth, enveloping her shoulder plating with his large servo. Galava felt her walls crumble as she promptly leaned into her sire's embrace, coolant freely spilling from her optics.

"I am sorry for worrying you and carrier. It won't happen again."

"My dear Galava," Megatron whispered soothingly, caressing her back. "While we are concerned for your safety, you saved two mech's lives today and that is cause for celebration." He paused. "I… Your carrier and I are well aware that you are free spirited and that confining you here is stifling. You have shown me that you are well equipped to take care of yourself but you must promise me something." Galava's spark ached as her sire continued. "You must keep your origins a secret. I've told you before what some may do to you if only to spite me."

Galava's tears were renewed but this time with a bitter anger. "Then condemn me to a life spent here. I love you! How can I keep my origins a secret? My sire and carrier are the best any femme could have. If anyone thinks otherwise, then they're idiots! Did you not tell me that God teaches us to forgive? Then why can some bots not do that?! They look at you like you're a monster and carrier as if she's a fool! I hate it!"

"Shh, peace, little one," Megatron softly replied. "You know who I truly am. The war began because of-"

"The war began because of those idiots in Iacon who abused the lower castes!"

Megatron vented. "While that may be, it ended because of my war-mongering. Those who fear and hate me are right to do so… Forgiveness is a challenge to them. I know it would be for me if someone took you or my dear Starlight away from me." Megatron smiled weakly. "You must understand, Galavatrona, that some wounds take a long time to heal. But, I am happy here. Having you and your carrier here with me, these ruins are like a heaven."

"I know what you have done. But you've changed! Why can't those fraggers see that?!" Galava sobbed into his chassis. "I can see that you're still hurting and they don't even lift a digit... " She shakily exhaled, spent. "They're idiots."

Megatron chuckled. "Just like your carrier. So soft-sparked yet so fierce in protecting a war torn mech such as I." He leaned down and kissed her forehelem. "I love you, Galava, with all my spark. But others' actions cannot be helped. The guilt I have does not haunt me as it used to and I am happy here. There is no need to start another war on my behalf, my little warrior."

This caused Galava to crack a small smile. "So I can't duel that hot rod with my sword like you taught me?"

"It would be wise to go on easy on the mech," Megatron smirked. "You are well aware how fragile upper class Iaconians are."

Galava laughed and Megatron slowly joined in, it being too contagious to resist. After their laughter had ebbed, Galava smiled as she held onto her sire's large servo. "Since I'm not going anywhere, why don't we release our frustrations by going to the old gladiatorial arena? I haven't practiced in ages."

Though Starlight was wary of it at first, Megatron insisted that even though the war was over, it was essential for every femme to learn how to defend herself. When Galava was old enough to receive the proper upgrades, her and her sire practiced as often as they could. Though the gladiatorial pits held bad memories, Megatron still felt at home there, even more so with his daughter by his side.

It brought a sense of normalcy to both their lives.

"With my experience, you would only be beaten again."

"We'll see," Galava grinned. "I'm learning from the greatest Kaonian gladiator who ever lived, remember?"

"And I from one of the greatest blessings God has ever granted me," Megatron whispered lovingly as he enveloped her far smaller servo with his own.

**D/N: All's well that ends well, right? Eh, not for long xD Things never stay peaceful in our stories for long, do they? **

**And I would personally like to apologize for our absences. It was my first week of vacation and so I thought we'd take a break since Christmas was last Thursday. We would like to thank you however for your patience and we hope you liked this update. **

**To Cindermoon2002: ^/^ A long time fan, eh? Well, welcome! It's so nice to hear from you! And no need to worry. There may not be as much Bee as you would like as this story revolves around the kids but Dawnbringer and Skyquake definitely maybe might have some more cameos. Though, we see this story mainly being about Rodimus and Galava. **

**To DJ Jazzy-D: Yeah. Starlight and him did have a thing going in the last series so I figured what the hay? :33**

**Proverbs 18:10****- The name of the LORD is a strong tower; the righteous run to it and are safe.**

**May God bless you all and your day! And we hope you have a lovely New Year's! **

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm **

**B/N: Aaand we're back. Hope you all had a lovely and warm Christmas and just a good holiday break in general - be it that you got to visit family, got fun stuffs, or just cozied up in your homes~ y'all are awesome and deserve a breather from the horror that is "finals"**

**And since you guys have shown interest, I would like to say I've been working on Smoke and Skyes' kiddo - just between work, an injury that makes typing and writing difficult, and Dragon Age Inquisition offering painless entertainment, said kiddo is still a WIP. No worries tho, I'm still working on et and hope to show et to y'all :3**

**Thank you guys so much for your support 3 God bless and catch ya next time**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: We do not own Transformers or its canon characters. We do however own our OCs. Please do not use them without our permission.**

**Theme Song: Female of the Species by Space **

Stryka's helm jerked up as her best friend, Nightbird, jabbed her with an elbow. "Ow! What's the big-?" She immediately froze as she saw Fastback approach, her expression morphing into a shy smile. "O-Oh. Hey, Fastback."

He nervously rubbed the back of his helm, "H-hi."

The female Predacon's smile merely widened as she shyly averted her gaze. Nightbird rolled her optics good-naturedly. "Anything you needed, lover boy?" she grinned.

He looked to Nightbird with wide optics, apparently having not noticed her presence until she spoke up. "I j-just wanted to ask Stryka something, b-but it's no big deal."

"Well, out with it. I'm sure she's dying to find out what you wanted to ask," Nightbird smirked.

He went stiff as his mind seemed to shut down. Fastback had to force himself to relax before he blacked out or something worse-blurting out a stream of stupid things that would only embarrass him and give her the impression he was a total idiot. "I-well I just heard there's this, uuhhh . . . this energon lake kinda nearby." His servos started fiddling, "A-and I hear it's really pretty this time of voor . . s-so I was just wondering . . . I mean if you don't want to that's fine-"

Stryka too froze as her cooling fans activated. W-Was he? No, it couldn't be. Not a femme like her. But… could it be…? "U-Umm… uh, s-sure. I'd-" she stammered.

"She'd love too, FB," Nightbird giggled somewhat evilly before pushing her best friend closer to the mech. "Now, have you fun, you two!"

"B-But, Night, w-wh-?"

"Don't worry. Your brothers love me. I'll keep them at bay," she winked before shooing them away. "Now, go! You're not getting any younger!"

"Ah slag, are you sure?" Fastback gulped. "I mean, I just don't want to get in trouble with your family. O-or get you in trouble with them."

Stryka paused. She hadn't thought about that. While her brothers could be talked down, her sire and carrier were still extremely protective of her. She winced when she thought about when her brothers blurted that they had a sneaking suspicion of her affections towards another mech. If it weren't for his creators' good standing with her own, Skyquake would be offline.

But… how could she say no? A part of her just couldn't. Though he probably didn't know it, she cared for him deeply… for voors upon voors.

"U-Uh, I'm sure they'll b-be fine with it," Stryka smiled encouragingly.

He smiled nervously in return. "E-eh okay." He turned toward the door. "Guess we'd better head over then?"

"S-Sure," Stryka nervously conceded as she followed him outside.

Fastback looked to Nightbird. "And if you could keep it on the DL that'd be great."

Nightbird giggled as she made a motion of zipping her lip components shut. "Have fun, you two!"

The young mech's cooling fans activated lightly as he turned back to the door, a part of him wondering if this was a bad idea. Maybe she wouldn't enjoy it. M-maybe her family would find out and tear him limb from limb. Oh Primus, and what if the others caught wind?! Calypso would never let him hear the end of this . . . a-and if Stryka didn't like him it would be all for naught.

He gulped, looking to Stryka. "U-um, if there's somewhere else you would rather go that's fine. I just thought it might be fun to get out of the area for a little while."

Stryka violently shook her helm. "N-No! I-It's fine. I mean, I just didn't t-think that you'd want to-" Her cooling fans activated. "You know."

"Spend time with you? I . . . this might sound weird but I've always thought you were neat, I just never knew how to approach you, ya know? Between fear of being ripped apart if I misstepped and my studies I just haven't found the time, or courage I guess. And now with Rodi and his . . . deal, I figured maybe there's more to life here than just boredom."

Her expression warmed. "N-Neat, huh? Thank you." She averted her gaze as her claws nervously fiddled together. "And sorry, about that. My creators and brothers mean well. It's j-just after… everything, they're protective." Her gaze shyly met his again. "But, you're a good-sparked mech. I-If they get to know you, I'm sure they won't mind."

He averted his gaze, flustered. "I-emmm, well thank you. Try telling that to my creators though, I slag-near scare them to death at times. You should see my carrier when she's angry, yeesh. I honestly don't know whose creators to fear the wrath of more, yours or mine."

Stryka smiled softly. "She's probably angry because she's afraid of losing you, both of them are. I would be too if-" She stopped short, her cooling fans activating again. "I-I mean…"

Fastback lightly shook his helm. "It's alright. They went through a lot during the war. And . . . and my sire told me that I had a sibling who offlined before even being born, so I can see where they're coming from, I guess. Still scary as slag in the moment, though."

Stryka took on a pained expression as she heard about Fastback's lost sibling but said nothing. "I can imagine… T-Though my creators have never once raised their voice with me, I've seen them turn on my brothers and others." Despite herself, she smiled. "It makes me feel fortunate that I didn't inherit their tempers."

"I gotta say I'm appreciative of that fact too." He paused, his facial plating dropping in horror. "N-not that there's anything wrong with it! I-I just . . . shutting up now."

Stryka giggled. "There's no need to worry. I wouldn't tell them you said that." She smiled brightly. "And contrary to popular belief, they're real sweetsparks. Especially my sire. He may act like the high and mighty king of the Predacons but he's a big softie. Really."

"I guess you would see a different side of him from your position . . . guess it's kinda the same for my folks. I mean, they're not as . . . well-known as your creators, but it sounds like they've seen my carrier's temper flare up so bots seem to tip-toe around some subjects." He offered Stryka a sympathetic smile. "Though I guess you'd know something about that too, huh?"

Stryka vented softly. "More than you know… If someone even mentions Shockwave around them, I can see how they change. And my brothers' scars…" She offlined her optics and vented once more before smiling hesitantly. "But, it's in the past, right? I have them a-and we're happy."

Fastback nodded, still holding his smile. "Yes it is. Though, I do think the place could do with a bit of excitement. Preferably nothing so intense as getting nabbed by bandits, but there's gotta be a middle-ground between that and the way things are now." He groaned lightly as his optics awkwardly shifted back to her. "Well, not right this second per say, but you know, how things are every cycle. Nothing changing, no excitement, the like."

"I guess it is kinda boring but I enjoy it," Stryka giggled. "My brothers and the femmes are keeping me busy enough as it is." Her expression calmed into a smile. "But I see where you're coming from. I have a dream of seeing what's beyond Iacon and… Cybertron and even Earth. Places like Alana and Seaspray and the other Wreckers describe." She stopped short, her cooling fans activating. She'd only ever told Nightbird this. She smiled shyly at Fastback. "You're really easy to talk to, you know that?"

His cooling fans activated as he lightly laughed. "Try telling that to Rodi, I think I really drive him up the wall sometimes. But thank you. And . . . I have to say I'm a bit fragged in the head for not talking to you sooner. I just figured you had better options than the mech who got his head bashed in looking for adventure."

Stryka giggled. "Not since my creators chased Skyquake away, though I told them we were just friends." She averted her gaze. "And I'm sorry I didn't talk to you. I-I guess… well, y-you're so handsome and brave and you never talked to me, I-I figured you already had another femme on your mind."

His fans intensified as he too shifted his optics away. "N-no, no one else."

"O-Oh," was the only thing Stryka could think to say amidst the mush that was her processor.

A few moments of companionable silence passed between them before Stryka awkwardly cleared her throat. "S-So… energon lake, huh?"

"Eehehh yeah, if we feel like driving for a few minutes-or I guess flying for you. Or we can just walk. Or do whatever, I really don't mind."

Stryka's optics shone at the thought of flight. She hadn't been flying in a while but she shook her helm modestly. "I-I wouldn't want to leave you here on the ground."

"Oh I think I could manage." His grin brightened. "We could make a race out of it. If I show up within 10 seconds of your landing it's a tie, anything more and you win. Ya know, since I have to deal with the bumpy ground where you get smooth flight."

Stryka grinned. "You know it's not wise to challenge a Predacon to a race, but I accept." She gracefully transformed into her beast mode, dragon-like wings fluttering as if embracing the air after a long absence. She jerked her helm upwards as if signaling that it was time to go before taking off, shrieking gleefully as she corkscrewed ahead.

A smirk dominated Fastback's features as he watched her take to the skies before transforming himself, tires screeching against the ground before he had even finished. After a moment they gained traction and he shot off across the Cybertronian landscape. Normally he might not have gone full-throttle, but as he said he had obstacles to veer around and overcome that Stryka could just glide over.

Stryka smiled in surprise as she saw Fastback inch towards her position. Mech, he was fast, no pun intended.

She'd have to remedy that.

With a powerful upward stroke of her wings, she ascended before diving down, using the natural air currents to push her farther ahead.

Fastback was half a klick behind her when she landed near the energon lake and transformed.

Once he saw her hit the ground he put on more speed, almost pushing himself too hard. Once he was closer he transformed, but couldn't find his footing at this speed. His peddes tripped over each other and he faceplanted a few steps away from Stryka. He quickly scrambled on his servos and knees, determined to make it within the ten seconds he'd mentioned earlier. His servo hit the ground next to Stryka's pedde before he again fully fell to the ground, huffing.

Stryka giggled, clapping her servos. "Congratulations. I think that was ten nano-klicks flat." She grinned. "Tell me, what does the winner get?"

Fastback rolled over, sprawled out as he lay on his back. "A q . . . quiet evening by a l-lake?"

"Done," Stryka laughed lightly. "You know, this really is a lot of fun. I don't know why we didn't spend time together sooner."

He grunted as he sat up, smiling up at Stryka once he was upright. "I don't either. I guess we're not quite the risk-takers our creators are, huh?"

"What was that old saying? Better safe than sorry?"

"Mm yeah except in this case I think we're sorry for having been safe, am I wrong?"

Stryka smiled at him shyly. "N-No, you're right." She shook her helm. "It's why I often envy Nightbird and the others for their extroverted nature."

Fastback stood, wiping at the dust now on his frame but soon abandoning it. "It's not all it's cracked up to be. It gets pretty lonely when you're stuck in the medbay or confined to quarters."

"I'm normally stuck there anyway. I doubt it would make a difference," Stryka half smiled. "At least you've been out exploring and without your creators watching your every move at that."

He shrugged. "Eh, I dunno. Sometimes I envy Rodi, being able to stay inside all the time and find entertainment in reading. Must be nice."

"And boring. Reading a datapad is nothing like experiencing it for yourself," Stryka replied before her cooling fans activated softly. "F-Forgive me. I meant no offense to Rodimus."

Fastback smiled. "None taken, though I think after our little adventure a while back he might agree with you." He laughed. "Or disagree, I'm actually not sure anymore."

"Well, Calypso and Dawn did say he was acting strangely," Stryka smiled hesitantly before replying. "Though from what I heard, it was to be expected. It must have been terrifying, being captured by bandits. I thank God that Optimus was able to find you both."

Fastback laughed nervously. "O-Optimus, right. I guess I should just be glad Meg-eehhh m-my rivets weren't filed off first."

"Meg?" Stryka's brow furrowed, her curiosity overcoming her sense of tact. "Was he one of the bandits?"

"Uuuum not really." Fastback averted his gaze. "I guess you could say it's complicated?"

Stryka nodded pensively. She didn't wish to pry but her natural sense of curiosity did always find ways to make itself known. And it got her into trouble plenty of times in the past, too. The last thing she wanted was to make Fastback feel uncomfortable but her processor was screaming at her to continue thinking.

Meg… Meg… Why did the name sound so familiar? She'd overheard her family talking about it when they were certain she couldn't eavesdrop but she managed to hear bits and pieces.

Her optics widened as the answer hit her like a stray bolt of lightning. "Megatron!" she whispered in awe. "Megatron was with the bandits?"

Fastback looked back to her with somewhat wide optics, surprised she figured it out. He needed to keep a better rein on his mouth next time. "Again, n-not really. He actually kinda . . . helped us."

"Helped?" Stryka quirked an optic ridge. "That doesn't sound like the Megatron my creators discussed. But…" she averted her gaze. "I heard Darkstorm and Bumblebee talking about her going to check on a femme called Starlight. And he warned her to be careful because he still didn't trust that Megatron had changed… I wasn't able to catch much else since they caught me eavesdropping again but I guess there is more to him than the tales I keep on hearing." She met his gaze again sheepishly. "But don't tell my creators. They already think I know too much for my own good as it is. I mean, I know they want to protect me. But I hate it when they tell me that I'm too young to know certain things and then keep me here for my safety. I understand why but… it's just so difficult..." She caught herself mid-rant, cooling fans activating. "I'm terribly sorry. You must be tired of me ranting."

He smiled and shook his helm. "Oh contraire, I'm actually enjoying it. It's nice to have company that understands, ya know?" He looked down at his fiddling digits. "I hear you on creators though . . . I feel bad that they went through so much to bring us a peaceful home and somehow we end up making trouble-ehh not you 'we'! I mean, it's mostly me. But still, it's just so boring here . . ."

"The feeling's mutual. I mean, I know I should enjoy being a youngling while I can, but… I just want to leave. To see new places. To have adventures. Preferably without too much trouble though," Stryka smiled. "But you can always come with me. I could use the protection." Her expression turned sheepish. "If you wish, that is."

He nodded, still smiling. "I think it sounds fun. Especially since there are parts of Cybertron that even our creators haven't seen because of the war." He looked toward the horizon. "I'd be curious to see what else it has to offer. But at the same time, maybe in baby steps, as the humans say. My creators are snipers, after all."

Stryka chuckled. "And mine can turn on a bot so easily." She smiled softly at him. "It's so nice to finally meet someone that… understands."

He tilted his helm slightly. "Yeah . . . yeah it is."

The femme's smile widened as she shyly averted her gaze. "A-And you were certainly right… It is beautiful out here."

He winked at her, "My company adds to it too." His face dropped. "Ah slag, that wasn't cheesy at all."

Stryka's cooling fans activated loudly. "E-Er, n-no. I-... thank you."

He looked away as his own fans started running. "D-don't mention it."

Stryka nervously cleared her throat. "S-So… about Rodimus, what is making him act so strangely?"

Fastback smiled nervously. "Eemm you know Megs and that femme Darkstorm mentioned, Starlight? Weeeeell they kinda have a daughter. Who kinda saved our tailpipes. Who Rodi kinda has a thing for."

Stryka gasped before grinning. "No! Now it all makes sense! When Darkstorm would leave with some medical equipment, it was because Starlight was sparked. Tell me, what's the femme's designation?"

"Mm . . . Galava I think? I was out of it so I never caught her full name but Rodi just calls her Galava."

"Galava…" Stryka smiled. "Well, if she saved you two from bandits, I'd say it'd be an honor to meet her. I wish I could be that brave."

"You were brave enough to race out to a new energon lake, weren't ya?"

"Yes, but it's not like we were going to get attacked in the process," Stryka chuckled. "Unless Depthcharge wished to scare us."

Fastback laughed. "Wouldn't put it passed him. Seriously though, I don't think bravery always has to be the willingness to run into battle. Stupidity can make you do 'brave' things, but I think sometimes being brave is being willing to step back. To put your faith in others, as Darkstorm would say."

Stryka studied the Praxian curiously before she slowly smiled. "W-Well, thank you. No one's… ever said I was brave before."

He blinked several times as though the motion would help him get his thoughts in line. "I don't know why they wouldn't. I-I mean, you live with three Predacons. That has to come with an ingrained bravery."

Stryka's expression darkened slightly as she averted her gaze. "And yet I am the only Predacon who is frightened of her own shadow."

Fastback shrugged. "Eh, I think it's kinda endearing. Besides, shadows can be really scary. Especially at night, like after one of Moonracer's horror film marathons."

Stryka instinctively shuddered. "Tell me about it. Nightbird's just like her carrier in that she makes me watch them. I can't even be in a dark room by myself anymore…" She smiled up at him brightly. "But, thank you. I usually only get teased because of it." Her cooling fans activated again. "N-No one's ever said it was… endearing."

He sheepishly rubbed the back of his helm. "Well t-then I guess they're all crazy or somethin'. There are weirder things than being scared of shadows."

Stryka giggled. "Like turning into a fish? Or freaking out if you get a tiny scratch on your finish?" Her expression suddenly became sheepish. "S-Sorry. That was kinda rude."

"Nah, don't worry about it." He examined his dirty and beaten up arms and servos. "I mean, I scratched the scrap out of my paintjob just now, but there's no point in ruining the rest of the cycle complaining about it."

Stryka smiled as she shook her helm. "I personally blame Knock Out for corrupting Dawn. You have no idea how her whining can grate the neural circuits sometimes." She stopped short. Scrap. She did it again. "S-Sorry… It's not like I have anything against Dawn… It's just…" She vented before smiling once more. "You're really easy to talk to, Fastback."

He offered her a gentle expression in return. "As are you. It's great to know I'm not the only one chomping at the bit to get out and see some real excitement, some real life, ya know?" He vented as he looked to the energon lake. "That said, now that I've been able to talk about it, I feel like I can handle studies for a little while longer. Like I won't explode thinking I'm the only one crazy enough to want to see more."

"I feel the same," Stryka smiled softly. "I guess I can wait to have the big adventure for at least a few voors. At least now I know you'll join me."

He nodded as his optics met hers. "Absolutely."

Stryka was overwhelmed at the sheer admiration and kindness she saw in just that one gaze. Her cooling fans activated as her smile widened. "If you can learn to put up with a female Predacon who's scared of her own shadow."

He laughed. "More like if you can put up with a bored Praxian who has a knack for causing or finding trouble."

"Well, I've come to the conclusion that that Praxian isn't all that bad," Stryka smiled as she placed a servo over his, nearly cursing herself in surprise at her boldness. Did he really have that effect on her?

When she was with him, she didn't feel timid at all. She felt… like she could do anything. And she felt accepted. It certainly was a relief to find someone who… well, someone who really understood her.

His cooling fans activated as his optics shifted to their servos. A second later he turned his servo so their palms were touching before closing his digits around hers. He smiled at her with the closest to what he ever came to a shy expression, his fans still running.

Stryka matched his expression. "S-Sorry… I don't know what's come over me."

"Nothing to be sorry for. Really."

Stryka's expression became more sheepish as she averted her gaze. "Y-You know… we should do this again sometime. I'm really enjoying myself."

Fastback calmly nodded. "Yeah, me too. I might have to find an excuse so no one says or suspects anything."

"You can always say you're taking a break from your studies," Stryka chuckled. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

"True, but I think after a time or two Rodimus will catch on, since I usually take a break from studies by hanging out with him. The guy might be more into 'book-smarts,' but he'll see right through me."

"But it could be worse," she half smiled. "It could be Dawn, Calypso, or, Lord forbid, my brothers finding out. I doubt we'd have much to worry about from Rodimus."

The Praxian shuddered at the mention of the others. "Ah mech, you got that right."

"But, don't worry, I'd protect you," Stryka smiled sincerely before her cooling fans activated again. Did she honestly just say that?

He looked at the Predacon, surprised by the offer. His expression softened into a shy smile. "Isn't it the mech who's supposed to protect the femme?"

"J-Just figured you could use the help against m-my brothers," she stammered with an averted gaze. "I-I can usually talk sense into them when they're angered at someone."

Fastback looked to the lake, tilting his helm in agreement. "That would certainly be appreciated, though I admit it'd be nice if you didn't have to do so for a while yet."

"A-Agreed," Stryka nodded, still flustered. What was this mech doing to her?

The two sat there in companionable silence until Stryka reluctantly righted herself. "I-I'd better get back before Night organizes a search party."

Fastback followed suit, brushing more dust off his frame. "Probably not a bad idea."

"And if you don't mind," she smiled shyly. "I think I'll stay with you. I-I… wouldn't want you to get hurt again."

"W-well I'd . . ." His cooling fans activated as he looked down. "I'd appreciate the company."

Stryka's shyness deepened as she and the Praxian began to walk side by side. Even more so when they reached the base again and saw Nightbird and Rodimus waiting for them.

Nightbird grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, you guys. Rodi was curious and I couldn't throw him off."

Rodimus smirked as he crossed his arms. "Having fun you two?"

Fastback glared at his best friend. "I dunno, you talk to Galava recently?"

As expected, Rodimus' cooling fans activated loudly. "N-No…" he grumbled. "B-But, that doesn't mean anything!"

"Uh-huh. And I'm Alpha Trion."

Rodimus huffed slightly before his mischievous expression returned. "But, enough about me. What were you and Stryka doing out there all alone?"

The Praxian averted his gaze, begging his fans not to activate. "J-just talkin'."

"Then why won't you look anyone in the optic, lover boy?" Nightbird grinned teasingly.

Fastback looked her in the face, inwardly cursing as his fans activated. He grumbled at the femme.

"Anything you'd like to tell the class, kids?" Rodimus' smirk deepened.

"Oh, leave Fastback alone, Rodimus," Stryka's brow furrowed. "We weren't doing anything. Just talking, like he said." She stopped short as her cooling fans activated, surprised again at her outburst of courage.

This only caused her best friend's grin to widen. "Aw!" she squealed. "You two are so adorable! And look at you." She turned her gaze to Stryka. "Wait until everyone else hears about this. Who knew love would make you so bold."

Fastback's optics widened as he raised his servos defensively. "Nonononoooo you can't tell anyone! Flareup will kill me!"

"Aw, I wouldn't say that. I'm sure Stryka would protect you," Nightbird giggled and winked.

Stryka glared at her as her cooling fans increased in volume. "Night-"

"Stryka! Stryka, where are you?" the familiar voice of her older brother, Skylynx, echoed across the block.

Stryka's optics widened as she gestured for the mechs to go. As the two of them moved to scramble behind a nearby building, Stryka whispered. "Thank you, Fastback… for everything."

He smiled and nodded in return, but panic soon took over his features as he hid.

Nightbird tried to smile as innocently as she could as Skylynx and Darksteel came into view. Skylynx's brow furrowed in concern as he embraced her. "Stryka, where have you been? Darksteel and I have been searching for you everywhere."

Stryka half smiled. "I-I'm sorry… I just went out for a quick flight w-with a friend. I didn't mean to worry you."

"Well, you're safe," Darksteel smiled. "And that's all that matters. Now, come on. Sire and Carrier have been worried sick."

Stryka nodded before turning to Nightbird. "Will you keep the peace while I'm gone?"

Nightbird giggled as she saluted. "You can count on me."

Stryka turned to follow her brothers back to their dwelling but when they didn't notice, she looked behind her with a soft smile and waved to her mech hiding in the shadows. Fastback returned the gesture, a soft smile too on his facial plating. Stryka's smile widened before she turned around again.

Rodimus turned to his best friend. "So, you finally got the bearings to talk to Stryka, huh?"

Fastback lightly groaned. "Laugh it up, Rodi. Just remember I got something on you too."

"Me? I'm currently single. The perfect position to sit back and watch the show."

"Uh-huh. I'll remember this the cycle you and Galava break the news to everyone."

"More like her parading my mutilated frame through the square," Rodimus muttered.

"Tomato, tomoto."

"Nice to see you're so concerned," Rodimus rolled his optics. "Like I said before…. she's probably not interested in the son of a Prime."

"She saved a couple mechs she didn't know out of the kindness of her spark. Why would she be picky over something so trivial as creators?"

"I don't know… That was before she knew who I was," Rodimus vented. "She looked so… murderous. When I looked at her sire wrong. And when my sire and carrier came… it was only her own keeping her from pulling out her sword again. I get that she must be hurt. Megatron was treating her so… kindly and being stuck out there in Kaon must be painful…" He shook his helm. "I just wish I could talk to her again. Tell her that I'm sorry for whatever I did."

Fastback donned a mischievous grin. "Just let me know before you do, eh? Can't have all these dings and dents for the bonding ceremony."

Rodimus smiled weakly. "Don't know how you can be so optimistic, FB." He vented. "I could use that optimism now…"

"Well, I get a good deal of mine from my sire, but I can tell you this. It's hard to see the joy and fun in life if you focus on things that give you grief or that eat others. I think it's a good idea to apologize and make sure she doesn't beat you with your own arm, but until you actually talk to her there's no point in dwelling on it." He paused, rolling his optics. "Slag, now I'm starting to sound like you."

Rodimus' grin slowly returned. "Nice to see that a **good **influence is starting to rub off on you."

**D/N: Can you feel teh love tonight? Seriously though, they are all so cute ^^ And in case you guys weren't sure, Nightbird is Dreadwing and Moonracer's daughter. **

**To Guest: As I said before, this series will mostly revolve around their children but we still hope you enjoy it!**

**To Cindermoon2002: Well, she is her father's daughter. x'D Of course she does. And your birthday? Wow, congrats, love! A very happy birthday to you, my dear!**

"**If I must boast, I will boast of the things that show my weakness" 2 Corinthians 11:30**

**We sincerely hope that you liked this update and may God bless you and your new year, lovelies! **

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**

**B/N: *sigh* Fastback buddy, De Nile is a river in Africa. Seriously though, I know I for one am glad to see Rodimus rubbing off on the guy xD Lord knows I love my . . . interesting charas, but I can barely keep up with FB :'D**

**Anywho, since this is the first update of 2015, happy New Years guys 8D hope y'all have had a lovely holiday season - I know personally I've been working, finally getting through Dragon Age Inquisition (Cullen feels hurhur), and more working (which apparently comes with a side of hurting myself?). Hope you guys have a better track record xD**

**Hope you enjoy this update. God bless and have a lovely first week back in school *laaaa***


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: We do not own Transformers or its affiliated canon characters. We do however own our OCs. Please do not use them without our permission. **

**Theme Song: What is Love by Haddaway **

Five long voors had passed since Rodimus and Fastback's dangerous encounter with the bandits and life, for the most part, was returning to normal. Rodimus continued with his studies and Fastback attempted to stay out of trouble by taking Optimus up on his previous offer.

He was in fact one of the best basketrek players on the planet, or so he claimed.

"So, big championship game today, huh?" Rodimus asked as he and his best friend traveled towards Praxus. "You nervous?"

"Me? Nervous?" Fastback laughed. "A little. I mean, some of those mechs get to be big."

"Mhmm. I'd watch out if I were you. They might step on you," Rodimus joked.

"Oh you're funny. A comedian if ever Cybertron had one."

"Eh, I've heard my carrier had a lot of humor back in the day. Just trying to make you feel better before your untimely demise."

"Not helping, Rodi. We seriously need to work on your calming skills."

A smirk could be heard in his voice. "And fix perfection? Nah, I'll stay the way I am, thank you very much."

"Perfection? Ha! I can whip your aft in a race any cycle."

"Oh, really? Bring it-" Rodimus paused in his goading as he saw a familiar flash of silver in the distance. Something he'd thought he'd never see again. He veered off the road sharply, nearly crashing into his best friend in the process.

"Hey, what's the big-?!"

"Sorry, I just… I need to see if it's what I think it is."

"Ey hold up, Rodi. It might not be safe. At least let me lead?"

"Pfft, I'm the oldest," Rodimus scoffed, taking the lead despite his best friend's urgings. "Besides, someone has to protect you in case things go south."

"And what about you? At least I have combat training. Book smarts won't do you much good if things 'go south'."

"I have combat training too!" Rodimus argued.

"In any case, you're the kid of our leader, probably gonna take over someday. Not to mention I'm more scared of your sire if something happens to you than my own folks."

Rodimus vented. "Still, for once, I'd like to be treated like I'm someone other than a son of a Prime. I love my sire and everything but…" He trailed off as he saw that the silver bot had disappeared. He transformed, Fastback following suit. "What? I could've sworn…"

He was interrupted as said silver bot, a fierce looking femme, came out from behind a large metal boulder, sword drawn. "Servos where I can see them!" she snarled. "Or I'll gut you both!"

Rodimus' optics slowly widened. "G-Galava?"

The femme's optics narrowed as she studied the mech before recognition flashed across her facial plating. Her gaze softened for a moment, as if she secretly missed him too, before it immediately hardened again, as if remembering how he dared to act towards her beloved sire. "You…" Her voice had softened but it still contained venom. "Why are you two following me?"

"I-I wanted to see if it was you," Rodimus replied.

Galava raised an optic ridge as she slowly lowered her arm. "Oh? And why is that? You wanted to mock my sire again? Or perhaps test your bearings against my skill?"

Rodimus flinched as if struck before venting. "I'm sorry if what I said that cycle upset you. Because, contrary to my previous actions, I believe in forgiveness and that anyone can change." He bravely met her gaze. "I know how much you love your sire, and I'm sorry for acting that way. I heard so many stories growing up and I couldn't help but believe them," he half smiled when he saw her expression soften considerably. "As for why we were following you, I did because… well, I missed you. And Fastback here just wanted to make sure I didn't get myself into trouble."

Galava slowly smirked, shoving away her feelings for the time being. "Well, when you found me, you found trouble, hot rod." She moved to walk away. "Now, get lost before you really get hurt."

She stopped as Rodimus yelled, "Wait!" When her piercing optics met his, he felt his cooling fans activated. "U-Umm… I-I mean, will I be able to see you again?"

"Maybe, maybe not," she replied before turning once more. "See you around… Rodimus." And with that, she transformed into her aerial mode and took off.

Fastback elbowed Rodimus' arm and nodded toward the femme. "Mech, you're not gonna go after her, follow 'er or something?"

"And miss your championship game? No way," Rodimus smirked before venting and staring up at the rapidly retreating femme. "Mech… I had to fall for her."

"Oh I dunno, I think she'll be good for ya. You know, once you get the bearings to actually talk to her."

"As I said before, I have bearings… I just have sense to be cautious." He vented again. "My life really is turning into a cheesy human vid."

Fastback put a servo on his friend's shoulder plating. "My friend, one of these cycles you'll have to throw caution to the wind."

"Sometimes caution's the only thing that's keeping you from getting hurt," Rodimus replied softly before nodding to the road. "Now, don't we have a game to be getting to?"

The Praxian vented with a smile before turning back towards the way they'd been driving. "And sometimes caution can hurt you the most," he mumbled.

Meanwhile, Galava raced onwards, trying to ignore her still racing spark. He was the son of a Prime, the mech who had tried to offline her sire on several occasions. The one that all of Cybertron adored. It made her sick.

She didn't trust them as far as she could throw them… and she used to feel the same way about Rodimus. But even when she had almost terminated him, he was still respectful. And the sheer sincerity of his apology and his declaration of missing her unnerved her.

Fragging mech, she cursed. He could be playing me like an old rxiaotiqwin.

So if she knew that, why did his handsome face still haunt her?

"Hot rod," she hissed to herself. "You'll be the death of me."

* * *

><p>"Hey Rodi, can I level with ya for a click? I know I give you scrap about Galava, but I'm serious now. Where do you see this going with her?"<p>

Rodimus paused, optics widening as he turned to his best friend. "W-What do you mean?"

"I mean you two have only seen each other twice now and yet you think about her all the time. I'd like to assume she won't seriously parade around with your carcass, but still . . ." Fastback vented, "Guess what I'm getting at is, are you going to actually talk with her, see if you two can at least be friends, or are ya gonna let things slide by like they are now - with you in Iacon and her . . . wherever she calls home?"

Rodimus glanced at his best friend before turning his helm away. "I…" he vented. "I don't know. It wouldn't be fair for me to ask her to leave her family… and it would be even more so if I left home. I just don't know."

The Praxian offered his friend a sympathetic smile. "Rodi, I'm not saying you need to bond with her tomorrow or you'll lose her forever. All I mean is that you think about her often enough, you should decide whether or not you actually want to do anything about it." A mischievous smile crossed his features. "And whether you're available to the ladies in Iacon or taken."

Rodimus' optics shuttered before he nodded to himself. "Maybe you're right. I'll… see what I can do in the near future."

Fastback shrugged. "Ya know, not to pressure ya or anything. Watching you daydream about her is a little pathetic's all."

"You're one to talk," Rodimus snorted. "Remember last week when you saw Stryka and almost ran into that pole?"

"Okay, that kinda doesn't count 'cause one, I **almost** ran into the pole but avoided it, and two, at least she didn't have to save my aft from the pole like when you and Galava first met."

"Okay, this conversation is officially over," Rodimus shot him a warning look before transforming. "Besides, we need to break it to your creators that you just won the championship. This can wait, huh?"

A knowing smirk crossed his friend's features. "Whatever you say, Mr. Romantic."

* * *

><p>"You think something's wrong with Rodimus, Uncle?" Calypso asked the psychiatrist with a raised optic ridge. Her school work was finished, Dawnbringer was out visiting her extended family in Vos, and her brother was out with Depthcharge causing some sort of trouble. So, she decided to visit the psychiatric wing of the medical bay. True to his profession, her uncle was a good listener when she wanted to talk. "Usually he'd be cracking wise and celebrating FB's victory with the others." She paused. "He's seemed this way for a while actually, ever since the whole bandit incident. You think something happened out there, something we don't know?"<p>

Rung flashed her an understanding smile. "High stress situations can often affect mecha in more ways than one. But, I can see no signs of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. He seems more distracted than anything else. Have you tried asking him what's wrong?"

"I doubt he'd open up to me," she smirked wryly. "My name doesn't start with 'Fast.'"

"You never know until you try," he chided with good humor before asking, "Now, how are your activities coming along?"

"My creators are less than pleased, but my sire only worries. My carrier looks at me like she questions my sanity." Calypso vented. "I guess she didn't expect her daughter to enjoy wrestling in the dirt."

He placed a gentle servo on her shoulder plating. "Emusa is a bit vain, yes, but she loves you dearly." He paused as if debating whether to divulge that information before adding, "And she is constantly in fear of being a poor mother. Her sire didn't exactly treat her with respect. She was forced to conform and was often punished with physical damage, isolation, and starvation if she disobeyed. She had no model."

Calypso looked anguished at that. "I know she must've had it hard but…" she trailed off before venting once more.

Rung gently squeezed her shoulder. "Just give her time. She understands the need for freedom more than anyone I know. Show her that you enjoy it and that you are safe and she will not only accept your hobby but encourage it."

"If you say so," Calypso smiled slightly before joking. "Can I borrow your glasses for the night? Dawn is taking me out and I'm sick of mechs hitting on me. If I look dorky like you, they'll leave me alone."

He shot her a bemused smile. "I need these 'dorky' glasses to see, Calypso. Besides, what was it that my cousin said? I'd poke someone's optic out."

"You may be partially blind but-" She pretended to fan herself. "I can see why Esmeryl married you. You almost put my sire's optics to shame."

Rung laughed heartily before putting a digit to his lip components. "Don't let him hear you saying that." He grinned down at her. "Care to join us for lunch?"

"Is that even a question?" Calypso countered with a grin.

**D/N: Well, here it is! Le update~ We know, we know, it's kinda a filler chapter but it's only the calm before the storm, trust us. There are major plot twists ahead so buckle your seat belts. Also, Dreamy Mun is starting to fall in love with the IDW Transformers comics so you will see a lot more references to them in this story. Seriously though, MTMTE Megatron is my bae. **

**To Cindermoon2002: Yups ^^ Bubbly and zany Nightbird. I hope you liked her. And I think we all have that awkward friend that you feel bad for. In my case, I'm that friend lol. I have major social anxiety, especially around guys. But we're glad you had a good birthday :33 **

**Thank you again for all your guys' support! You are what encourage us to continue to do what we do. **

"**For the revelation awaits an appointed time; it speaks of the end and will not prove false. Though it linger, wait for it; it will certainly come and will not delay" Habakkuk 2:3**

**May God bless you and your day! **

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm **

**B/N: I'd like to personally apologize for this late update - I didn't realize I didn't do my author's note until just now (10 PM Wednesday) ^^" But yus, as Dreamy said, just because things have been peaceful on Cybertron for a while doesn't mean we'll let it get boring. Just you wait~ ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: We do not own Transformers or its canon characters. We do however own our OCs. Please do not use them without our permission. **

**Theme Song: Supremacy by Muse **

"Dawn, what's eating you? Usually you'd be yacking my audial off with talk of another shopping trip by now." The sea green femme turned to her lifelong best friend, her azure optics portraying her concern.

In contrast to her younger friend, Dawnbringer's paint job was pristine and in a myriad of colors mimicking Earth's sunsets. She turned to Calypso, her brow furrowed in concern, before venting and finally relenting, "I heard my creators talking... and I'm scared. Do you think there'll be another war?"

Now it was Calypso's brow that furrowed as she tried to decipher the other femme's words. "Another war? What the pit is that supposed to mean?" Dawn merely vented and turned away, which prompted Calypso to draw closer to her and wrap an encouraging arm around her shoulder plating. "The war is over, remember? Optimus is in charge, Megatron's nowhere to be found, and the Decepticon movement is officially done. So, why worry?"

Dawn bit her bottom lip component, a nervous habit she picked up from her carrier. "My sire said that there's been demonstrations, that someone in the underground is trying to revive it in Megatron's name."

Despite the chill that Calypso felt creep down her spinal plating, she laughed. "Please. The big M's history and he'll stay that way. Besides, after all this war, do you really think anyone will join this so-called movement? You even mention the name 'Decepticon' in Iacon and about fifteen mecha will threaten to jump you."

"That is a gross exaggeration, Caly," Dawn gave her a saucy look before shaking her helm. "But, I guess you're right. I just worry, you know? I may not say it enough but I..." she trailed off before venting once more.

Calypso chuckled. "I love you too, sweetspark. And don't worry, all right? If Optimus won the war, I'm sure he can keep us all safe. He **is** a Prime, after all."

Dawn's old expression returned, if only slightly. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

"Of course I am," Calypso playfully bumped into her. "Aren't I always?"

"Right," Dawn said dryly, immediately checking the area for any scratches or dents.

Calypso rolled her optics good-naturedly before asking, "So, you hear back from the royals yet?"

"You mean Uncle Skybreak and the rest?" Dawn replied before shrugging. "Nothing of any importance, at least. My cousins are doing well and Vos is thriving, as usual."

"Hmm, sometimes I wish I was a Seeker," Calypso stated as she leaned back against the wall, crossing her arms over her chassis. "If what those rides at Six Lasers is any indication of how it feels to fly, then I'd give anything for it." She pursed her lip components before nodding to herself. "Or an aquatic alt. I hear Earth's oceans are lovely."

Dawn scoffed. "Uncle Knock would kill you. Salt water corrodes paint, remember?"

"So? I'll touch up with some sealant every once in a while," the other femme replied stubbornly. "I honestly don't see what the big deal is. It's my frame, after all."

"You're a femme, Calypso. Femmes are **supposed** to have beautiful finishes."

"Sexist," Calypso stuck out her glossa.

"Immature femmeling," Dawn countered hotly.

The two glared at each other for several moments before laughing. "Oh, Caly, what would I do without you?"

"Rust alone," Calypso replied playfully before smirking, the very expression a mirror image of Emusa's own. "And speaking of rust, my brother might be thinking about asking you to accompany him on a night on the town. You interested?"

"Who, Breakdown?" Dawn tried to appear nonchalant, though a smile still tugged on her lip components. "I'd rather go with my brother."

"Right," Calypso laughed lightly. "Then why don't we go to that boutique you drool over and get some high grade afterwards? My treat."

"Now you're speaking my language, sweetspark."

* * *

><p>It was another night of pensive thoughts and lonely flying for Galava. It had been months since she had last seen Rodimus, but still that encounter had left its mark. At that point, she didn't know whether to terminate him on sight or relent and show him that she didn't quite hate him as much as she let on.<p>

She landed with a weary vent. She needed to quit thinking about it, honestly. She had more important things to worry about rather than acting like a femmeling with a crush. Because, she **didn't **have one.

Galavatrona felt a twinge of guilt in her spark as her carrier jumped when she opened the door to their home. Starlight placed a servo over her spark chamber as Galava quickly apologized.

"I'm so sorry, Carrier. It wasn't my intention to worry you. I just-"

"Do you honestly know how worried I've been?" Starlight leapt up from her seat and approached her daughter, checking her over with her optics for any injuries. "I sent your sire out to look for you and when you two were both gone for so long..." She faltered before wrapping her daughter in her arms with a despondent vent. "Oh, my darling, I feared the worst."

"Carrier, I'm fine. Sire taught me everything he knows. Nothing is going to happen to me," she soothed the slightly smaller femme before asking seriously, "When did he leave?"

"A few joors ago."

Galava nodded to herself. He was probably still scouring the north, near the old gladiatorial pits, one of Galava's favorite places to travel in the festering ruin that was Kaon.

She couldn't help but still feel bitter. Megatron's birthplace was Tarn, not Kaon, and the Decepticon movement, at its beginning at least, was nothing to be ashamed of. Yet, it was Tarn that was quickly rebuilt by both Vos' and Iacon's aid, not Kaon.

Fragging idiots, she cursed in her mind before carefully pulling away from her carrier. "I'll go and tell him I'm all right."

Galava gasped softly as her normally reserved carrier shouted, "No! I won't have you going out there-!" Seeing her daughter's shocked expression and realizing the weight of her tone, she vented before turning away. Her voice lowered to a whisper. "Not now, at least."

"Carrier," Galava's brow furrowed as she asked softly. "What is going on?"

Starlight opened her mouth as if to speak before hesitating. Galava placed a comforting servo on her shoulder plating before asking again. "Carrier, I deserve to know. What's going on?"

Starlight's optics offlined sadly before she answered, "Revolution, my little one. It is a revolution that we all fear."

* * *

><p>Galava flew across the darkening skies over the ruins as she frantically searched for any sign of her sire, her mind still trying to process what her carrier had told her. Even though she hated the system with a white hot passion, there was a genuine peace on Cybertron. The corrupt Senate was but a faint memory. Their home was slowly being rebuilt.<p>

But, this... This was almost unreal.

An underground faction was emerging, discontent with the current state of Cybertron, and trying to reinstate the Decepticons as a real entity, not only politically but militaristically.

Galava was at first disdainful when she heard her sire say that he had disowned the Decepticon cause. She understood that down the road he had lost his way but the Decepticons had in the beginning stood for the lower castes and equality. They fought for a true revolution rather than reform as Optimus preached. She would love to see a political faction emerge for those that society paid no heed to but another war? And these rumors that the faction's leader was scouring the planet, looking for her sire?

As if the outside world didn't hate Decepticons already.

Her thoughts were disrupted as she saw movement in the distance. Not wishing to be spotted, she landed behind a ruined building. She peeked out to observe the crowd in the distance before gasping softly.

A tattered flag with the Decepticon symbol flew above them.

Her blood red optics widened. She had to tell her sire or at least show him what was going on.

She backtracked carefully before bumping into something hard... and warm. Immediately fearing the worst, she disengaged her sword from its sheath on her left arm and moved to attack.

But, whoever was behind her was quicker. With one servo, they covered her mouth and with another they clenched the arm with her weapon tightly. She was twisted around before she saw her attacker.

It was her sire.

After making sure that she knew it was him, he released her. Galava smiled in relief before wrapping her arms around Megatron's chassis. "Oh, Sire. Forgive me. You startled me."

"That is the least of my concerns at this moment," he replied darkly, optics narrowing at the distant crowd.

A long time ago, Megatron would have rejoiced at the sight, but the days of him as a revolutionary minor and later gladiator were over. Cybertron was at peace and it was the Autobots who won. All they would do now was disturb the hard won tranquility of his home.

"What do you think of this?" Galava whispered in the darkness of the ruins.

Megatron offlined his optics with a tired vent. Several moments passed by before they onlined again; they were bright and filled with passion, something which was rare for Galavatrona to witness. He always seemed so... so weary.

But, this was different. His home was at stake and he would not let this younger generation make his same blunders.

"Go back to your carrier, Galava," he ordered sternly and with a low growl that sent an involuntary shiver down her spinal plating.

Despite this however, she remained unmoved. Her love for her sire was too great. "I refuse. Haven't you heard that they're looking for you? Allow me to investigate." Her sire opened his mouth to say something but she quickly spoke on, much to his ire. "And before you say it, I can handle myself. I've trained with you nearly my entire life. Can't you just trust me for once, Sire?"

Megatron glared down at her before silently relenting with a grimace on his scarred lip components. "Your carrier will murder me whilst I recharge," he grumbled.

"I think I can protect you, old mech," Galava replied with a wry smirk.

She moved to walk towards the crowd before Megatron held her back with a firm servo. "But know this, I did not give you permission to do this entirely on your own. I shall follow at a distance-" Galava rolled her optics but nodded. His optics narrowed further. "And you are to keep constant comm contact, am I clear?"

"Yes, yes," Galava waved away his concerns before adding impishly, "So, does that mean it's your job to tell Carrier that we'll be late for dinner?"

Before Megatron could reply, she had already ran forward in order to join the crowd.

* * *

><p>Galavatrona surveyed the crowd analytically. She could see mainly younger bots, but some war veterans too and even some unmarked Seekers. Perhaps, they weren't as content with the restored monarchy as she had heard.<p>

"What do you see, Galava?"

Galava discretely whispered a reply amongst the shouting mecha. "I see some battle scarred bots, probably those involved in the war. Some of the younger generation. Seekers, too. Nothing that makes this different from any other political rally yet." She paused. "Hold that thought-"

Out of the corner of her optic, she spied an older looking bot, covered in scars, walking towards an decrepit building where the more experienced fighters were stationed.

"Hang on, Sire. I might have just found something interesting. I'm going to investigate."

A vent. "Be careful."

"Aren't I always?" Galava smirked before travelling away from the rest of the throng who were listening to a motivational speaker, shouting calls to action in poorly spoken Kaonian. He was probably just another rebellious Iaconian brat.

She had heard all of that bravado before.

Once she was within sight and the guards could tell she was approaching, they pointed their weapons at her. The mech closest to her had a perfect Kaonian dialect.

"Move along, femmeling. You aren't allowed here. Join the others in the crowd."

Galava narrowed her optics. "Oh, I'm not? I thought all who wished to see the glorious Decepticon cause restored were welcome."

The guard glared and moved to protest before a servo reached out to stay him. It was a bulky black Seeker with dark optics and heavy scarring around his eyes and left wing. He seemed to study her before asking, "Your optics. I can see no signs of recent alteration. How long have they been that way?"

Her red optics, she deduced. From what her sire had told her, it was an outward sign during the war that the Decepticons were separating themselves from the corruption of their society. "Ever since I was old enough to convince my creators to say yes. I've been waiting for this moment, to see the cause restored, for a long time," Galava replied, cleverly telling the truth, but not all of it.

The Seeker slowly smirked. "And your name?"

She said the first thing that came into her processor, wishing to protect her true identity lest her little spying jaunt went south. "Scorpia. My name is Scorpia." It was an unusual designation for a Cybertronian but not entirely unheard of. Sometimes sparklings were named after faraway Cybertronian colonies, or so they were before the war began.

"Well, Scorpia," the Seeker mech began with a pointed smile, bowing in the Vosnian fashion. "I am Acid Rain and I welcome you to our resistance."

**D/N: And isn't this getting good? :33 A new Decepticon revolution, Galava being a spy. What will happen next? (I told y'all to fasten your seatbelts.) **

**To Cindermoon2002: Well, I suppose that's true, isn't it? Our parents expect us to be one way and we turn out another? xD And yes, I have heard of Percy Jackson! Love that series (because I am totally obsessed with Greek mythos. PersephonexHades FTW!) **

**To Bluefeather4299: Thank you! We certainly hope this new update didn't disappoint. **

"**For rebellion is like the sin of divination, and arrogance like the evil of idolatry" 1 Samuel 15:23**

**Thank you so much you guys for all the support and may God bless you and your day! **

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm **

**B/N: Eyy guys, welcome to the newest round of "how can Blondie and Dreamy mess with your feels?" Things might be in the "uum uh oh" stage now, but just you wait :D**

**Sorry for wonky updating schedules, too. Work and school are such brats, no? But still, y'all are awesome for sticking with us like to have :3 as always, thank you such much for being your awesome, supportive selves~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: We do not own Transformers or its canon characters. We do however own our OCs. Please do not use them without our permission. **

**Theme Song: Listen by Sent by Ravens**

"And you let our daughter do what?!"

And during Starlight's rare angered outburst, Galava and Megatron couldn't help but feel afraid.

The latter tried to speak first. "Starlight, see reason. We must know about these mechs if we are to stop them. Besides-"

The petite femme silenced her much larger sparkmate with a mere glare. "Don't you 'Starlight see reason' me. I know the implications of this event just as well as you. But using **our **daughter as a spy? It's absurd!"

"What choice do we have, Carrier?" Galava insisted gravely. "Those fools in Iacon will treat those mecha terribly if they're found. They hate the Decepticons, political or otherwise, and there are young bots joining them, bots that don't know any better. We just wanted to help." She gazed into her carrier's optics seriously. "I'm not a youngling anymore, and this is my home. It is my **right **to see that it stays at peace, especially if they're seeking out my sire."

Starlight grew quiet at this. Her features were dark and solemn but she made no move to protest any further.

Seeing this, Megatron vented lightly and drew her to him. "I will not see another war brought to our home, Starlight, and I swear to you, I won't let anything happen to our daughter. But, she is capable of fending for herself. I taught her as much."

"... I know," Starlight replied softly. "But that doesn't mean I approve. You know I wouldn't be able to live if I lost either of you."

Galava's gaze softened at that. She didn't know as much about her carrier's past as she did about her sire's but she did discover that she was once blind and left an orphan. She placed a loving servo on her back. "You won't lose us. One warrior from Kaon is a formidable foe but two is an army."

Despite himself, a deep chuckle escaped Megatron's throat. It was an old saying among the old gladiators. She certainly was his daughter. "So, you see? You have nothing to fear." He gently pulled her away so she could face him. "Galava has found out their next meeting place and has already met one of their lead coordinators. It won't be long before we find out who is behind this."

"Wait-" Starlight raised a placating servo, her optics narrowing as she thought. "Before you go, there is something else we need to do."

Megatron's gaze darkened as he read her intentions through their bond. "I hope you are not suggesting that."

"I am," Starlight stubbornly met his gaze. When Megatron turned away, she insisted, "Optimus Prime and the others can help and he has no ill will towards you, not anymore. Call for their aid and they will help you in this investigation. You and Galava cannot do this on your own."

Galava turned on her carrier. "What use have we for those Iaconian elite? Optimus may not hold a grudge but the others do. I've seen it. The last thing we need is their interference. They can go rot in the-!"

"No," Megatron quietly interrupted, his features portraying his conflicting thoughts. "No. Perhaps, you are right." His expression became solemn. "Perhaps it is time I reconnected with _dear _Orion once more."

* * *

><p>Optimus Prime, the current leader of Iacon, paused as he heard an incoming ping on the nearby communications hub. He vented wearily, running a servo down his facial plating. He had been online all day and most of the night before answering frantic calls from concerned citizens about the so-called "rebirth" of the Decepticon movement. And he was forced to tell them, one by one, that unless they posed a serious threat or attacked without due cause, he could do nothing.<p>

Cybertron's new Constitution prevented him from doing so.

He was about to answer the call before he felt a delicate servo on his shoulder plating. "Orion, my love, allow me," Elita One said softly. "You deserve some rest."

Optimus wanted to argue that it was his duty to Cybertron and that he would continue to work but he knew his Ariel would only stubbornly insist and he was far too tired to argue. He nodded, resigned to his fate, before getting up from his seat, stretching his sore back and limbs.

"That's my sparkmate," Elita chuckled before softly kissing his buccal plating. "Dinner's ready. Go in there and talk to your son and then head straight to bed, understand?"

"Very well," he smiled slightly before going to do as she had ordered.

Elita smiled after him before sitting down at the hub and answering the call. "This is Elita One. What is your-?" All her words immediately fled from her vocalator as she looked up and saw who had made the call.

It was Megatron, his sparkmate and another femme beside him. Galavatrona? She had grown so much and her resemblance to her sire at her wizened age was uncanny.

"Where is Optimus?" the former warlord asked. His tone was no longer as melancholic or weary as she had remembered when she traveled to his dwelling to pick up her son. No, it contained an all too familiar fire.

And it frightened her.

"Optimus!" she turned around and called, vainly trying not to sound frantic. "Please, come here! It's important!"

Within a few moments, Optimus returned, Rodimus following out of sheer curiosity. They both stopped short, optics wide with shock, as they saw whose forms appeared on the screen.

Rodimus scrutinized the familiar femme. "Galava?"

She curtly nodded, her face nearly a stone mask save for an upturned corner of her lip components. "Hot rod."

"Megatron," Optimus offered, emotions such as suspicion and grim curiosity flashing across his features. "Why have you contacted me?"

Despite himself, Megatron smiled wryly. He looked so **happy **to see him. "I trust Iacon has been notified of this newest emerging faction?"

A nod. "Yes."

"Then you are also aware, _Orion_, that they are looking for me? That they plan to... revive my revolutionary movement?"

"Yes," Optimus repeated. "But why-?"

"Why? Because I have been counciled to seek your aid in this matter." He gestured with his helm to his sparkmate, not exactly looking pleased. "Your **Autobots **won the war, after all. And if it means joining forces with you again to keep our home at peace, I will gladly."

Optimus tilted his helm to study the other mech. His suspicion filled optics seemed to clear, if only slightly. Megatron did forsake the Decepticon cause after he was freed from Unicron and he did help defeat the DJD and their puppet army, as well. He could at least be _slightly_ trusted. "And what part will you play in this counter action?"

"I refuse to be a player in this game, at least not until I find out why they are seeking me out. I no longer have a death wish," he offered his once old friend a cynical smile before gesturing to his daughter with a clawed servo. "But, Galava **has **joined their ranks. She can easily gain more information in order to end this fracas once and for all."

Rodimus looked at her, disbelieving. "But, isn't that dangerous?"

"I was born in Kaon, hot rod. Your concern is touching but not needed," Galava crossed her arms over her chassis with a smirk. "I've trained in the old pits with my sire ever since I could receive weapon upgrades. I think I can handle this."

But, what he said next shocked her.

"Then let me join, too. It's dangerous for you to be alone."

"No!" nearly all in attendance proclaimed at once.

Optimus Prime turned sharply to his son. "No. Absolutely not. You are easily recognizable as my son even with upgrades."

"But, I want to help," Rodimus stubbornly insisted. "Please, it's my home, too."

Optimus and Elita shared a secret look before the former turned back to Megatron, who wore a bemused smile. "I believe the human expression is 'a chip off the old block.' He is the future leader, after all. Why should he not help? He can always scout territory whilst Galava is-"

"Wait!" Rodimus interrupted, optics widening as he suddenly got an idea. Megatron raised an optic ridge. "What if we can infiltrate this organization without wasting time? Galava wouldn't be there any longer than she needed to and we can end this before anyone gets hurt."

"Please, explain," Starlight softly urged.

Rodimus excitedly continued, "What if Galava led me into the camp as a prisoner?"

"No!" Optimus immediately refused. Elita One gave him a pleading look, silently urging him to consider his plan through the bond. However, he continued to violently shake his helm. "I will not see you offlined so young."

"But, Sire, what about those that are in danger **every cycle **from these mecha? What about them?" Optimus remained silent. "Please... just listen to me."

Optimus and Elita shared another look before he vented and gestured for his son to continue. He did.

"Galava can lead me into the camp as a prisoner. A son of a Prime is worth a lot of ransom money, right? Those bandits had the right idea." Optimus' gaze darkened at that, remembering the sense of panic both he and his sparkmate felt over his absence. "I'm a valuable asset, something that the bot in charge would want to see. And because of that show of loyalty, Galava can gain even more information rather than slowly having to work through the ranks."

Galava looked pleasantly surprised. "Well, you're not as snobbish as I pegged you for. That actually might work."

Rodimus smiled sheepishly. "Well, I guess those Military History studies have paid off."

"And what say you, Optimus?" Megatron asked, pulling the Prime out of his dark thoughts.

Optimus vented wearily. "I shall... think on it. Thank you for your valuable counsel, Megatron."

Megatron grit his denta. Now was not the time for thinking but he had known Optimus for far too long. He would muse upon the subject until deciding a course of action. But he? He acted quickly and without any doubts, which is most likely why he gained so many followers early in the war effort.

Before he became... something worse than a gladiator turned revolutionary.

"Very well. Galava and I will continue gathering information until we have your answer," he replied curtly before terminating the call.

"And you're telling me **that **won the war?" Galava asked, inwardly fuming. "That plan was fool proof. We could have easily found out who was behind this and ended it before things became worse."

"Orion never was one to be too hasty," Megatron vented. "But I fear that decision will have a negative effect on us all."

* * *

><p>As soon as the screen cleared, Rodimus looked up at his sire pleadingly. "Sire, why didn't you just say yes? I'm older now and if it means saving lives-"<p>

"Do not think I am blind to the severity of the situation, Rodimus." The thinly veiled anger, frustration, and despair in his tone silenced his son completely. "But a good leader always considers every possible outcome before making a decision. I will not needlessly risk your life all for the possibility of information. This group has done no harm so far and by law, I can do nothing. I would not have the peace that my Autobots fought so hard for be broken just because of a few hasty decisions."

All arguments had been torn asunder from Rodimus' mind. All he could see was his sire's glowing optics, wrought with violent emotion. He numbly nodded.

Optimus then turned away. "Elita, I think I will recharge now."

And with that, he left.

A tense and rather uncomfortable silence enveloped the room before Rodimus felt his carrier's gentle arm wrap around his shoulder plating. "You must understand, my dear, that we had been at war for so very long and Optimus has had to make difficult decisions in order to end it, often at the cost of life. He is just frightened of it beginning anew... and of losing us both."

"I understand, Carrier," Rodimus whispered.

Elita smiled weakly before kissing his forehelm. "Good. Now, why don't you go and spend time with Fastback, hmm? I will stay here with your sire."

Rodimus was all too happy to comply.

**D/N: Once again, we told you you better buckle up your seatbelts. Because the drama is only going to get worse from here, folks! And just a warning, Dreamy has become increasingly obsessed with the MTMTE, RiD, and Windblade comics so there will be tons of references to them in the later chapters. Well, there already has been with Rung but just wanted to officially let you guys know xD **

**To Bluefeather4299: xD Eh, Galava's hard to control (believe me, I've tried) and laughs in the face of danger. Time will only tell if this works out. **

**To Cindermoon2002: Yeah, I apologize for the lack of speaking roles for some of the characters but I'm certainly glad we had time to write that in. Dawn totally inherited KO's sass. And Galava does what Galava wants. *Shrugs* And she was trained to fight at an early age so, she has some form of arrogance. And being the daughter of Megs himself helps. Also, I've never heard of Caleo but I am also a fan of Percabeth. They are just too cute. **

"**Therefore do not worry about tomorrow, for tomorrow will worry about itself. Each day has enough trouble of its own" Matthew 6:34**

**Thank you so much for reading and may God bless you and your day! **

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**

**B/N: Dundunduuuuun! As always, nothing can ever stay peaceful. I mean, in real life when the going gets good, things start to get rough - so why not reflect that in our fic? xD oh and in relation to Dreamy's AN, I'd like to point out the brat got me hooked on Rung and Rodimus from MTMTE so there will be some fangirling from both of us xD flippin' crashboombanger on SoundCloud and Tumblr didn't help either**

**Also, if you could pray for a friend of mine on deviantART, GazeRei, I would very much appreciate it. She's facing a really bad bout of cyberbullying right now and needs all the support and prayer she can get - and it would be a favor to me since I consider her a close friend**

**God bless, guys~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: We do not own Transformers or its canon characters. We do however own our OCs. Please do not use them without our permission. **

**Theme Song: Battle Cry by Imagine Dragons **

Optimus knew he needed more thoughts on this matter. He desperately needed help.

And he knew just where to find it.

A familiar black and purple Seeker femme looked up from filing some paper work before beaming. "Optimus!" She immediately set all work aside and moved to embrace the Prime. "Ratchet, look who decided to visit."

The still kicking orange and white senior medic smiled. "Optimus, a pleasure to see you again." He righted himself, with only a little difficulty, and too approached him. "May I ask the occasion?"

Optimus offered them a tired smile. "I wish I could say that it was just for a visit."

Darkstorm immediately sobered. "Please, tell us everything. We shall do all that we can to help you."

And he did. The two medical officers listened solemnly, waiting patiently until their leader was finished, until Ratchet finally asked, "And you are willing to consider working with Megatron?"

"He has helped us before," the Prime replied. "And he has done no harm to anyone while in exile but what my son proposed..." He trailed off before venting and shaking his helm. "How can I agree to it?"

Darkstorm smiled with understanding, placing a comforting servo on his arm. "Optimus, I have two children of my own, remember? It is always difficult seeing them grow and I understand you fear for his safety but Rodimus is a wise and capable mech." She tilted her helm. "Besides, didn't young Galava aid in Rodimus' rescue from those bandits? Because of her act of bravery, we were able to capture them and both your son and Fastback were able to go free. I have confidence that she can keep him safe."

Optimus vented deeply, resigned. "Is that what you believe?"

"It's what I know."

Optimus slowly turned to Ratchet. "And you, old friend?"

Ratchet's brow furrowed as he thought before he eventually replied, "We will all look to you, no matter what you decide, but if it is the quickest and easiest way to destroy the head so to speak..."

"Very well," Optimus vented once more, his expression still weary and apprehensive. "I shall see what can be done."

The Prime paused however as he received an incoming comm. His tanks sank as he reluctantly answered it, desperately praying that it was not any bad news.

The comm was from Prowl, his former Second in Command and now current Secretary of Defense. Not exactly a good sign.

"Yes, Prowl. What is it?"

Ratchet and Darkstorm looked worried as Optimus' optics widened and his jaw dropped. Again, not exactly a good sign.

"Optimus?" Ratchet asked tentatively. "What happened?"

"Vos..." he replied numbly. "Vos was just attacked."

Darkstorm covered her gasp with a delicate servo, her optics filling with coolant. She immediately turned to flee the building.

Her brother. She had to know if her brother was all right.

* * *

><p>"Darkstorm, what's going on?" Darkstorm's sparkmate, Bumblebee, asked worriedly.<p>

"Vos," Darkstorm quickly replied, frantically typing in the Vosnian palace's access codes. She needed to reach them somehow.

Skyquake and Dawnbringer exchanged a worried look. They rarely saw their carrier act like this.

A few transmission cycles echoed throughout the room and still nothing. Darkstorm slammed a fist down on the console. "Slaggit, don't you dare do this to me!"

Dawnbringer gasped and held onto her brother's arm.

"Storm," Bumblebee whispered, wrapping an arm around her shaking frame. "Calm down. Skybreak has survived far worse. I'm sure he and the others got out all right."

"But what if he did not?" Darkstorm sharply turned on him. "I almost lost him once. I will not have the past repeated!"

A familiar deep, sultry voice interrupted them. "Now, now, Dar'sain. You still don't trust me?"

The Seeker femme turned back to the screen, her frame relaxing somewhat. "Sunstorm. I was beginning to doubt that someone would answer my call."

He chuckled. "I always have time for you, my dear." His features soon sobered however. "I trust you are calling to discuss our recent... attack?"

"My brother," Darkstorm began frantically. "Is my brother safe?"

"Honestly, Dar'sain, you wound me. After he and my sister wed, he became part of the royal family. We take care of our own." He vented darkly. "The Royal Armada was able to chase away the enemy Seekers before the bombs did much harm. Our garden is in shambles but that's a nuisance that can easily be remedied."

Darkstorm vented, placing a servo over her spark. "Thank God."

"Thank God indeed. We were expecting casualties in the thousands and were not prepared. However, that has been fixed, quite easily too." He held up a servo once Darkstorm opened her mouth. "Your brother is safe. He insisted on escorting my sister and his son to safety."

Darkstorm nodded to herself, calming down further and further by the minute. "And Aurora and Borea?"

"In your brother's, I hope, capable servos," he answered with a blooming smile. He bowed his helm. "It's nice to see you again, Dar'sain."

"Likewise," Darkstorm half smiled.

Sunstorm turned to view the two figures behind her, his orange optics softening. "Why, is that Skyquake and Dawnbringer? My, you have grown since I've seen you last." He gestured for them to approach the screen warmly. "Come, come. Say hello to your uncle."

"Hello, Uncle," Skyquake replied politely.

"Hey," Dawnbringer added, uncharacteristically shy.

"Your wings are impeccable, Skyquake, just like your mother's. And Dawnbringer, such lovely paint. You must have thousands of suitors-"

"Sunstorm, please," Darkstorm interrupted, exasperated. "There is a bigger issue at hand. What is being done about the damage?"

"The damage? Our Armada is armed and ready. These guerrilla fighters under the old Decepticon flag shan't prevail over the glory of our newly restored Vos. That I can guarantee," Sunstorm smirked before a voice beckoned to him in Seeker cant. He answered something in return grimly.

Send them out. Take your squadron to meet them head on while the rest protect the city. I will not have Vos fall again.

He turned back to Darkstorm, a faux bright expression replacing the serious gravity that was there before. "Perhaps we can talk at a later date?"

His intention was not to cause undue worry but Skyquake had already heard the message loud and clear due to his carrier's teachings and, because of their split spark, so did Dawnbringer.

"Yes," Darkstorm replied quietly. "Godspeed, Su'sain." The call ended.

"They'll be all right, won't they, Carrier?" Skyquake asked his carrier, worried.

She vented, shoulders and wings drooping. "I... I don't know."

* * *

><p>Megatron threw a large metal table aside, causing a large dent in the wall behind him. He looked at his clawed servos, streams of curses in both Kaonian and his childhood language of Tarnian streaming from his lip components, before clenching them and punching the dent.<p>

Galava wisely stepped back before continuing her report. "I couldn't get a clear number on casualties, but they can't be too numerous. The Seekers were only attacking the palace and Parliament." She paused before tentatively adding, "Acid Rain says that he and his leader plan for Vos to fall first. He said that the Parliament was a mockery of their culture and that the royal families took power without-"

"A mockery," Megatron laughed bitterly. "Do you know why so many Seekers joined the Decepticons, my daughter?"

Galava slowly nodded. "The monarchy oppressed the people and there was racial strife between the grounders and Seekers."

At this, his manic laughter only increased, causing Galava to worry. Once he was done he slumped against the wall, gaze darkening. "I have caused this."

Galava immediately shook her helm and knelt beside him. "No. The corrupt Senate did. You had the people's best interest at spark."

Megatron blatantly ignored his daughter's words. "I have caused this. You see, my daughter, you answered the question incorrectly." Another bitter laugh. "Despite the suffering the Vosnians faced, the monarchy was a tradition that was hard to break. They worshipped the kings like gods and one ruler in particular urged his people to join me all for the promise of power."

Galava's optics widened. "You don't mean-"

"Oh, but I do. In my own arrogance, I lost sight of the worth of life and broke him until he could barely be recognized... And now-" He slowly met her gaze. "Yet another of my past mistakes has come back to haunt me."

**D/N: *maniacal laughter* I get feels, you get feels, we all get feels! **

**To Bluefeather4299: Why, thank you! We certainly do try our best and we sincerely wish you enjoy our future updates. **

**To Cindermoon2002: Eh, you'll have to continue to read and see. As for the super bowl… *guilty look* I'm a Sea Hawks fan so… yeah. It was a bad day for me. **

"**You will hear of wars and rumors of wars, but see to it that you are not alarmed. Such things must happen, but the end is still to come" Matthew 24:6**

**Thank you guys again for your support and may God bless you and your day! **

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**

**B/N: Dundunduuuuun. Stuff's starting to heat up - kinda reminiscent of the original Decepticon uprising, no? Starts small, then before you know it the whole planet is in turmoil. Hopefully the Bots can figure something out, or they may have another civil war on their servos ;D**

**By the way, totally random but any fellow Nightwish fans out there? Anyone else totally spazzing about the release of Elan and Sagan, or just me? Oh and also, for anyone interested I have a drawing of Plasmarift in the Bio section of her RP blog 8D it's not horribly active at the moment since I'm a shy derp, but still if ya wanna see what Plasma looks like you can hop on over to snipers-hangout . tumblr bio**

**Enough blabbering from Blondie. Thank you guys for sticking with us through bumpy updates and even bumpier feels, and as always, God bless~**


End file.
